Rise Of The Guardians: The Celestial Awakening
by AbigailAliciaLee
Summary: You live a life of solitude and theft, but you can't complain it's the only life you know. One night, you're taken by five strangers who call themselves The Guardians. The Moon has chosen you to become the next Guardian, but no one knows who or what Guardian you are. Pitch Black has risen again with a dark design that involves the moon and world to be consumed into utter darkness.
1. Chapter I

Chapter I

_"__Underneath the echoes, buried in the shadows, there you were." _– Kyle Wesley ft. Dani Jayde, _When the Darkness Comes _(cover)

I darted down the use-to-be visible dirt path, but now that winter has arrived it has been covered by the crisp, glistening snow. But I've ran through there enough times know where it is, and where it's led me.

"Stop, thief!" A shopkeeper shouted as he chased after me.

The corners of my lips curled upwards forming into a wicked grin thinking how far this shopkeeper has come to try and stop me. This guy has come farther than anyone else, I had to give him credit. Although just like everyone they eventually give up once the forest devours me and they see the multiple scattered footprints that led several different ways. I _wasn't_ stupid, I used the snow to my advantage.

I quickly dove behind a boulder, bringing the backpack that had been loosely hanging by my shoulder to my chest. I rested my head against the cold stone behind me, closing my eyes to focus on the sound of crunching snow that was drawing near. It abruptly stopped, then there was a frustrated grunt, and not long after that the footsteps faded away from where it came from.

"Not today, not ever." I panted the words out quietly, with a grin still on my face.

Once I caught my breath I adjusted the floppy grey beanie on my head and was back on my feet.

I slipped through the iron gates that were rusted and slowly falling apart. They weren't going to hold up very much longer. They circled the perimeter of the tall, dome shaped building ahead with a metal engraved sign beside the double doors that said** Planetarium**. It was abandoned with its boarded up windows and doors. The only door that wasn't boarded up was an emergency exit tucked away around back. Not even I was sure for how long this place had been like this but it didn't matter to me for it was my home.

Playing a quick game of limbo with one of the wooden boards that blocked the doorway, once inside I walked into the foyer. I flicked on the lights which somehow seemed to still work in its condition and there, in the centre of the rounded room a large globe greeted me as it sits upon its pedestal. My hand gently touched the dusty sphere leaving behind my hand print. Through the cracks of boards over the windows the shinning of the moons rays caught my attention and I immediately rolled my eyes.

"Oh, here we go." I sighed and dragged my feet as I climbed up the spiral stair case that lead me to a theatre room with rows of cushioned seats and a huge telescope looking up into the ceiling.

Near the telescope I flicked a switch that opened the ceiling and revealed the vibrant white moon. I took a seat in the front row, taking my beanie off my head to release my thick head of hair. Long brown tangled strands were all over the place, but with the presence of the moon before me I quickly pushed them behind my ears. "I know what you're going to say, Manny." My voiced echoed the empty room as I crossed my arms.

There was silence for a few minutes.

I rubbed my forehead and shook my head. "Well what do you want me to do? I can't help it."

Silence again, and I placed the backpack on my lap to dig out what that shopkeeper had been chasing me for. "I only took a couple things, it's no big deal." I shrugged and hauled out a couple bag of chips, a six-pack of Coca-Cola cans, and a small box of matches. "How else do you want me to- Oh no, don't- Manny-Would you just-" I let out an irritated groan and shoved everything in the bag. "Well, this conversation is over, _good morning_, Manny." In the distance the sun was slowly rising and with a flick of the same switch next to the telescope the ceiling closed.

I made my way back down stairs, past the globe and into another room that was much smaller. It used to be an office but now with its smell of burnt wax and dust it was now my bedroom. Blankets piled up in the corner next to some bookshelves, half melted candles on the desk and windowsill, and papers taped to the walls that showed drawings of characters Manny had told me silly stories about, and constellations that Manny and I would point out as I looked through the telescope. I didn't know if Manny was just part of my imagination or if I gone completely insane, but knowing, real or not, there was someone else with me, it made me feel less alone in the world.

I took the box of matches out from the bag and lit all the candles, then curled up in the corner of the room with my blankets and stared at the flickering flames in the distance. With the room being so dark, and the little fires they reminded me of stars in the night sky. As those thoughts filled my head my eyelids were closing and soon enough I was sleeping dreamlessly.


	2. Chapter II

Chapter II

_"__Through your eyes the colors were fading. You've tried, you can't see the world the same. It's cold falling down like a shadow on the ground" _– Ana Johnson, _Coming Out Strong_

**The North Pole**

"Jack, where have you been?" North shouted as Jack came swooping in out of nowhere with a gust of wind and snowflakes following.

"Freezing water pipes again?" Bunny raised an eyebrow as he commented sarcastically.

Jack shook his head and snickered, but before he could throw something back, Tooth interrupted with the squeaking of her tooth fairies by her side. "Let's not start this."

"Tooth is right, there is something more important to discuss." North stomped his way between Jack and Bunny towards the giant globe that had small glowing lights all over.

"Well does someone want to tell Sandy that?" Jack looked over his shoulder towards the sleeping little sandman.

North sighs and walks over to Sandy, nudging him little by little. "Sandy, wake up!" He shouts.

Sandy is startled by the outburst and at first confused but regains memory of the reason why he and everyone else is here.

"So, what's this about, North?" Jack asks as he flips his staff in his hand and rests it against his shoulder.

"Man in moon." He gestures his hand up towards the sky where the moon glow dimly against the light blue sky.

Everyone follows and stares at the moon, with dumbfounded looks on their faces.

"Something is wrong, very, very wrong." North starts to raise his voice again.

"O-okay, North." Bunny raises his paws to calm him. "How do you, wait, no, don't tell me you-"

"I feel it, in my belly." North taps his stomach.

"It's been a while though, hasn't it?" Jack stated as he looked away from the moon and towards everyone else. "Since the last time he's come out..."

The expression on everyone's faces were the same, it was anxiousness.

North shook it off and asked "What is it, old friend?" As he turns to the moon in the sky.

Sudden moonlight shines down onto a wood and metal platform with small etched pictures of Sandman, Bunny, Tooth and North. The lighting presented pictures, first of a bed, old and broken.

Tooth gasps. "It can't be."

"Pitch Black, but-" Jack doesn't finish his sentence, for he is cut off by his puzzled thoughts and continues to try to understand what the Man in the Moon is trying to tell them.

The next picture was of the moon itself, as it started to fade away slowly into nothing.

"What does that mean?" Bunny looked at Sandy as he asked nervously.

Sandy shrugged as a question mark made of sand appears above his head.

"Manny…" North began to say but was cut off when the moonlight started to flicker and fade before he could reveal the next image.

"What's happening?" Jack whispered to himself.

North happened to overhear "He's sick." He replied.

North looks down and shakes his head. "I… I don't know."

"What do we do?" Tooth asks quietly.

They each looked at one another with sad eyes but then a beam of light appears again back on the platform which opens revealing the blue Guardian stone that lights up the entire room.

Everyone at the same time takes a step back in astonishment as the moon uses forceful power to continue.

Sandy jumps and points at the stone as he makes multiple symbols from sand above his head. And somehow everyone understands.

"Another guardian?" Bunny jumps a few feet towards the stone with wide eyes.

The stone was glowing ever so bright, as little sparkles swirled all around it, creating a graceful figure. No details were shown just a silhouette of a girl, with long wavy hair, wearing a long dress.

"Who is she?" Jack asked as he took a step closer.

"Never seen anyone like that before." Bunny said. "North?"

"No." He turns to Sandy who shook his head and turns to Tooth.

"Don't look at me, I've never seen her before." Tooth waved her hands as she fluttered back a bit.

"Manny, who is she?" North asked.

The Man in the Moon's light vanished, and for the last few minutes of silence before the white clouds that slowly started to overlap the large planet, he tells the Guardians something, leaving them all in dismay.

"Okay, so _now_ what do we do?" Jack asked as he leaned against his staff.

North strokes his long white beard and with a low rasp of his voice. "We find her."


	3. Chapter III

Chapter III

_"__Take my hand. I'll teach you to dance. I'll spin you around. I won't let you fall down"_ – He Is We, _All About Us_

I woke with a start, a quick yawn escaped me and I sat up, stretching both arms and legs ready for the night. I took a bag of chips from my backpack and munched on them quickly as I prepared my coat, gloves, hat and scarf. It was a lot colder in the room, my breath almost visible which only meant it was twice as cold outside. Changing out of my t-shirt into a dark green long sleeve shirt, I threw on the rest of my winter wear, crumpled up the empty chip back, took my backpack and escaped into the nightfall.

Right as I stepped outside my gaze turned to the great moon, but I didn't say a word, nor did he. I sucked in the frosty air as it nipped at my nose and cheek for a moment until I hiked up my scarf. It was snowing lightly, as I let out my hand and caught a couple snowflakes that soon turned into water droplets. I slipped through those iron gates again, as I do every night and walked through the trees admiring the wintery scenery. I scooped up a handful of snow and threw it into the air, I twirled around feeling the snow fall upon me only then to have some hit my face as it fell.

"Ow!" I covered the side of my face where something had landed. "What the-" I didn't recall scooping up ice, I would of felt it from how light the snow was. I looked around, removing my hand from my face, to be following the sound a squeaking right below my feet. There was something small and it was blue…no green? It shivered and tried to get up only to lose its balance and fall again. I kneeled down and carefully watched it. It looked like a bird, really more like a hummingbird but don't all birds fly south for winter?

Trying not to spook it I moved a bit closer but it noticed once my shadow loom over it and it squealed frightened by my appearance. I cupped my hands around the little thing. "Hey, it's okay, it's okay, I'm not gonna hurt you." I told the little bird over and over again as I slightly opened my hands to end up having a staring contest with it. Looking right into its light purple eyes I noticed the frightened expression, and I moved my scarf away to show my face and I smiled. "See, I'm not scary, it's okay."

The little bird adjusted itself and let out another squeal, although this time it sounded like it sneezed.

_Do birds sneeze?_ I thought.

It then shivered and curled up into my hand, but its eyes were still open and it didn't look away from me. It smiled.

_Do birds smile?!"_

"Let's get you out of this weather." I told the little creature and slipped my hand, still holding on to the bird, into my coat to shield it from the cold as I hurried back to the Planetarium.

I grabbed a small cardboard box and a torn up piece of cloth once we got back and placed the little bird inside. It immediately curled up with the cloth letting out a softer squeak this time. I grabbed a candle and lit it, moving it beside the box for more warmth.

"There that should help." I whispered.

Again, the bird looked up at me with a gleam.

I scratched the back of my head and strands of hair started to fall out of my hat, I took it off and set it aside. "Are you hungry?" I asked as I awkwardly looked around the mess of my room. "I mean, I don't know what it is that your species eat…but…um…" From the corner of my eye the bird didn't break its stare, it slightly tilted its head with a low squeak.

"Okay then, well if you need anything I'll be over here." I got up and pointed over to my corner.

_I'm talking to a bird like it's a person!_ The thought screamed inside my head, and I couldn't help but to run my hand through my hair. "I am loosing it." I mumbled.


	4. Chapter IV

Chapter IV

_"__Test my reality. Check if there's a weak spot. Clinging to insanity, in hopes the world will ease up."_ Icon For Hire, _Make A Move_

My dull pencil quickly made light markings over the printer paper that I found a stack of when I first moved in. The pencil didn't stop as I looked from my paper to the little bird who was now moving around slowly with its little feet. Back to my drawing, I started making dark lines where the shadows were, but my focus was interrupted when I could hear soft humming, beside my ear. A quick gasp escaped me when the little bird was flying in place beside me, its wing speed going exceedingly fast. It looked at me with its big purple eyes, and I could see the curiosity and spark of interest.

I revealed the image of the little bird, curled up and asleep. "What do you think?" I asked the little bird, but not expecting much of an answer.

It zoomed close to the image and looked back at me, squeaking on about something that I couldn't understand but it gave a nod and a smile along with it. I took it as 'it's really good' sort of answer.

Just then an unexpected brash thump came from the foyer. I jumped to my feet and blew out the candles. Pressing my back against the wall, I peered through the door that was slightly open and spotted a group of shadows approaching further into the foyer.

"This is bad," I whispered over to the little bird who came up right beside me and sat on my shoulder. "We gotta hide," It wasn't a big office the only three places that we were able to hide was behind the curtain, behind the door or underneath the desk. I decided on the desk and right as I was tip-toeing my way over I noticed the little bird didn't follow. When I looked back it zoomed out of the room. "What are you doing?" I whispered a little too loud, while I looked through the door again seeing it zoom down the hall and into the foyer. "Get back here."

My thought was that the little bird was going to check it out. I couldn't take the risk of going after the bird, especially if it were the cops. And I don't think the cop would arrest a bird. I took the opportunity to throw on my winter gear and crouch under the desk waiting for the moment to escape.

A few minutes passed and I was ready to move, but just as I was about too, the door creaked open and I coward back into my hiding spot, covering my hand over my mouth to control my breathing. I wished I could have done the same for my heart for it was beating uncontrollably. Watching, as two large black boots entered the room, followed by giant furry paws, bare feet, sparkling sand floating and soft humming sound, like the little bird only louder.

_Definitely __**not**__ cops._

They all moved into the small area, I could hear whispering and mumbling but couldn't make out to what they were saying. It was only a matter of time before I was seen, so I had to move now. Without any second thoughts I dashed out of there slamming the door behind me. If only I had something to jam the door with but there was no time. I sprinted down the hall, hearing shouting behind me but I didn't dare look back.

The front doors were in my reach, but a piercing crackled sound behind me was followed by a sudden blast of cold air that was made visible from sparkly blue crystals. It zipped passed me and attacked the doors. It was so dark I couldn't tell if that patch of ice was meant to hit me.

I grabbed the doorknobs but the doors were frozen shut, I slammed my fists against the thick wooden doors. "No!" I shouted.

The only other way out is up the stairs through the emergency exit and down the iron stair case that are as badly rusted and broken down as the gate out front. Just by the look of them was an accident waiting to happen so I thought to never use them, until now. My pursuers caught up, and I pressed my back against the door, not being able to say a word out of fear as I stared at the five odd shaped silhouettes. Then a familiar squeaking broke the silence. Little bird zoomed right up in front of my face squeaking on and on, like it was saying everything was going to be all right. My wide eyes scanned back and forth, from little bird to the figures who were slowly approaching me.

"She can see us?" A chipper voice came out of the hovering figure with multiple wings wavering all at once.

"Well if she can see your fairy, then of course she can see us." An Australian accent escaped the big eared character.

"Doesn't she look a bit old to be believing, not that it's a problem, but don't children around this age stop believing in us?" Said the hovering winged thing.

"Quiet you two." A Russian accent this time was spoken from the big burly fellow in the middle.

My breathing started to quicken and it became heavy, and soon enough it was the only thing I could hear. I had to focus on getting out of here, I needed an opening and it was a little silhouette of a man. Even through the darkness I caught glimpses of golden sparkles twinkling on him. With his size it would be no problem to jump over him and make haste to the stairs. So that's exactly what I did. I pushed myself away from the door and took on a running start towards the little man. They all seemed too had backed up with my sudden surprise, and as soon as I leaped, the little man ducked. Now I was halfway up the stairs, bursting through the doors of the theater. I sprinted past the rows of seats, my eyes making contact with that red lettered sign that said exit, but I froze in my tracks when I heard a familiar voice.

The theater's ceiling was opened, I didn't know how because I was the one who closed it and I hadn't stepped foot in here since the night before. Slowly those thoughts disappeared as the moon's light shined down on me and I listened.

"Manny…" I whispered, and before I knew it my balance was lost and I collapsed on the floor. My head felt heavy and there was something gold and sparkly circling around it but my eyelids, no matter how hard I tried to fight the urge to sleep it was no use. I was submerged into a beautiful dream.


	5. Chapter V

Chapter V

_"__Now that you know, this is my life. I won't be told what's supposed to be right__."_ – Kelly Clarkson, _Catch My Breath_

Such warmth. I could feel it tingle against my face from a source I can't wrap my head around with something soft and comforting overtop of me. Then there's a smell of sweet brown sugar and…and eggnog?

My vision at first blurry, I could only make out the colors red, orange and yellow flickering. I blinked several times before everything became clear. A grand fire place a few feet away from me waved its large flames, and a thick blanket that was as soft as a kitten laid over me. I shakily stood up, as I took in my surroundings. Where to start, the huge open space, four tall pillars supporting the ceiling with red flags hanging down. Book shelves trailed along the walls, with interior balconies overlooking the entire place. But what really caught my attention was the globe located in center of the entire rich, Russian architectural building. This globe had to be ten times bigger, possibly even bigger than the one at the planetarium, it even had dots of lights scatter all over.

"Wow…" I exhaled the breath I had been holding in and 'wow' seemed to be the only word to describe the place.

Then there it was again, moonlight blinding me for a moment and I looked up into the open ceiling, again like how the planetarium was.

I sighed with relief. "I'm glad you're here."

As I hear the moon speak to me, there was jingling coming from behind me but I paid no attention to it, until I felt something hit the back of my leg. When I examined what it was, at first I thought it was just a hat but then I noticed the pointy ears, feet, hands and face with large orange eyes. It stared back at me, as I slowly processed what it could be, but I had no idea. I screamed and as if it were a soccer ball I kicked it away and knocked it right into the pillar. I backed up against the railing and watched it as it unsteadily got up, shaking its head making the bell at the tip of its head jingle. It walked unevenly and fell over once more. Guilt made a knot in my stomach and I rushed to the little thing.

"Awe, I'm sorry. Here." I kneeled down and put the little thing back up on its feet again. "There you go."

It backed up startled like I was going to kick it again.

"Hey, it's okay. I promise I won't kick you again."

It just stood there and looked at me. That's when I noticed there were more than just one and they were all hiding behind the pillars, poking their little heads out.

I quickly started backing away as they came out of their hiding spots. "Um, o-okay, d-don't come any closer." A stumbled my words.

Continuing to back up, right as I spun around a hairy large beast carrying a drink tray blocked my path and made some weird noise, like it was trying to communicate. But I didn't care because without any hesitancy I kicked the tray out of its hands and high into the air as I gave a shriek. I fell back and crawled with my elbows and feet, while staring at the distressed beast as he gestures his hands at the tray while shouting his weird language at me. The little hat things continued to stare at me moving closer. As they all say when something strange happens and you can't understand as to what's going on, if this is a dream I would like to wake up now.

I couldn't back up any farther, if I did I'd be no match for the fireplace. "S-stop, get away from me." Clearly sticking my hand out in front of them to stop wasn't helping at all.

A booming Russian voice echoes through the room, quieting the beast and stopping the little hats with legs from coming any closer. "Ah, good! She's awake." A big man, with a white beard and blue eyes rubbed his hands together in excitement. He wore a red long sleeve shirt that was tucked into a pair of baggy blue trousers, hiked up pretty high and worn out black boots.

"Oh look at her. It's okay there's no need to be frightened." In zoomed in a colourful feathered woman, with multiple wings making a loud humming sound. Bright purple eyes were inches from my own as they studied me carefully, mostly eyeing my mouth.

This white haired boy, who looked as old as I did maybe a year younger, with pale skin which would have made you thought he was a ghost, sauntered in. "Uh, Tooth, I don't think that's helping." He smirked as he leaned against the long rigid stick he carried with him. There wasn't much else to him as he was wearing shabby dark beige trousers and a blue sweater with fern styled frost all over. He wasn't even wearing shoes, but he didn't seem to have a care in the world.

Slowly, the bird like woman that the boy named, Tooth, backed away.

"And what, I suppose breaking an entry, and kidnapping the poor girl was? Am I right Sandy?" In hopped in an Australian talking giant rabbit. Literally a giant rabbit with blue-grey fur and a brown leather sash that carried something on his back.

The rabbit nudge the little golden man that walked in behind him with his elbow. This gold, sparkly looking man hovered a few inches off the ground as he gave the rabbit a shrug in reply to his comment.

"It was for good intentions, Bunny." The white bearded man said.

The rabbit was named Bunny, as I thought how unoriginal it was, Bunny sounded anxious. "But look what happened, North, if we just went with-"

"Who are you?" I managed to get the words out cutting the one named Bunny off.

The white bearded man everyone referred to as North laughed hysterically out loud. "But of course, where are my manners." He came over, lifting me up off the ground like I weighed nothing and put me on my feet. "You may know me as Santa Claus, but please, call me North."

I was slowly processing what the old man, Santa- No, I mean what North was saying as he continued.

"And the Easter Bunny." North gestures towards the giant rabbit.

"Bunny is the name, short for Bunnymund." Bunny steps up and shows off a proud smile.

North then waves his hand over to the little golden man. "And here we have, Sandman."

Sandman didn't say anything, he stood there with an excited grin and threw me a friendly wave. I returned it with a pathetic hand raise and a crooked half smile.

North leans over and whispers. "You can call him, Sandy, he's not much of a talker. Then we have Tooth fairy-"

The colorful feathered bird lady zipped passed North, throwing him off as she invaded my personal space, _again_. No matter how much I backed up she kept coming closer. "Hello, it's so nice to meet you," She chirped excitedly. "May I?"

"May you what-Aah!" I was taken aback when her little hands pried opened my mouth, touching me teeth. "_Wha ah yo woing_?!"

"Tooth." North firmly called.

The feathered lady named Tooth quickly removed her hands. Good thing too because a second longer and I was about to bite.

"Sorry, they shine so beautifully." She smiled innocently and backed away.

North continued. "And last but not least-"

A sudden breeze of artic air speared through my clothes as the white haired boy in shabby clothing swooped in. "My name is, Jack Frost." He greeted me with a cheeky smile and pale blue eyes that shimmered like when the moon's light hits the snow.

"And we are The Guardians!" North shouted uproariously and on cue the little guys wearing hats and the furry beasts came out playing trumpets and twirling batons that were on fire.

I backed into one of the pillars for support and soon enough their little show ended and silence swarmed in. They all stood there posing arrogantly, and as time went on without anyone saying or doing anything, it was starting to feel awkward.

My brain slowly was processing the sudden bomb that was dropped, "Santa Claus, the Easter Bunny, the Tooth Fairy, Sandman, and Jack Frost." I mumbled their names off while pointing at each one of them. "You're all real." I mumbled.

"Uh, yeah?" Jack replied.

"You're all…_real,_" I repeated to myself then stormed my way passed the so called Guardians over to where I could get a better look at the moon. "They're all real!" The next thing I knew I started laughing uncontrollably and figured I was in the middle of having a nervous breakdown. I fell to my knees and wrapped one arm around my stomach as it started to hurt from all the laughing. "I've finally lost it." I wheezed.

"Wasn't quite expecting that reaction." Bunny said in shock of my outburst.

I stood back up while wiping away the tears that filled up in the corners of my eyes. "H-he told me stories about you. I-I didn't think you were actually _real._" I had my hand running through my hair as I paced a section of the room.

"_He_, you mean Man in Moon?" North caught on.

"Man in moon...you mean Manny?" I pointed to the light grey sphere in the sky. "Wait…Man in the Moon…like, like the story?"

"You talk to him?" Tooth asked.

"I- well yeah, yeah I do." I admitted. "Wait he talks to you too?"

"Ah ha!" North jumped with joy ignoring my question. "You're the one!"

"North, I think we should take things slow." Bunny jumped in front of North, using his paws as a sign to calm down.

"What do you mean?" North questioned.

"Bunny's right, you saw how she reacted just by introducing ourselves." Tooth fluttered close to North and Bunny like she didn't want me to hear what they were talking about.

There was mumbling and whispering going on between the five of them and this was my chance. To my right I noticed one of the hairy beasts step out what looked to be an elevator, I didn't know where it would lead me but I couldn't stand to be here any longer.

My legs took giant leaps, stretching out as far as they could while I swung my arms in a proper motion improving my endurance and reaching closer to, hopefully, my way out of here, I jumped over the small gate that was part of the elevator itself and the wooden elevator began moving its way down. I regained my breath once the elevator stopped and took me to another floor where a bunch of noises like metal clanging, pipes steaming, guitar music, and shouting from more of those beastly creatures who all stopped what they were doing to stare at me as I dashed passed all of them.

"Wait, stop!" I heard North shout from above, and that's when those giant creatures started to engage and come at me.

Soon my path was blocked and if they were in front of me then my guess was that they were behind me as well, so the only other way was down. I quickly took notice to an airborne red and black machine that, looked like a turtle, fly by me. I followed it, stepping on to the balcony railing and taking a leap of faith, slowly soaring, my hand inches away from the hovering toy, but escaped me when my waist was grabbed by someone.

"What the-" I looked up and found myself staring into those icy colored eyes. "What are you doing, let me go." I squirmed in his grasp.

"Hey, hey." His flying became wonky as I thrashed around. "Hold still, I'm trying to help." He determinedly told me.

But my stubbornness took over. "No, just let me go, now!"

"I don't think you want me to do that." Right as he said that I happened to look down to see not only my legs dangling but I was hanging above an endless drop.

Next thing I knew Jack released me and I was falling, my eyes automatically shut themselves as I fell into the arms of something soft. My eyes opened and I was faced with one of those beasts with the thick white mustaches. "Put me down, put me down!" I repeated as I flailed my arms and legs like a child throwing a temper tantrum.

When the beast released me I instantly fell to the ground and more of those little pointy hat guys surrounded me.

"Shoo, shoo." North waved his large hands at them making them back off. "Don't mind the elves and yetis they mean no harm."

Why that hadn't clicked in sooner is probably because of everything else that was happening around me.

"What is happening?" I groaned, letting my head fall into my hands. And there it was that familiar squeaking which had my raise my head to be sure it's who I thought it was. The little bird popped out from behind Jack's shoulder, resting in my hands. "It's you." I said sounding relieved.

"You saved her," Tooth drifted over placing herself right next to me. "You saved Baby Tooth."

"Baby Tooth?" I looked down at the little bird who squeaked and nodded. "Um, yeah I guess," I shrugged hiding the embarrassment by the sudden gratitude. "But, how did she even end up like that?"

A chuckled escaped Bunny. "Heh, I wonder how that could of happened."

It was slowly coming together once everyone had turned their looks at Jack who backed up, hands raised harmlessly. "Hey, it was an accident, if anything I was aiming for you, Bunny."

"Nice shot." Bunny huffed, rolling his eyes.

"All right, all right let's get back on track here." North interrupted with his thick Russian drawl to stop the bickering before Jack threw the snowball that I saw appear in his hand out of thin air.

Sandy, who was light on his feet came over to me offering his hand. To my surprise I took it and he raised my off the floor.

I took a deep breath and collected my thoughts. There was no point in asking where I was from Santa Claus, his elves and the yetis making toys, actually the yetis were a surprise but I could very much tell that I was at the North Pole in Santa's workshop. "So, why me?" It was the only other thing that had come to mind from what North had said early. "You said something about me being 'the one'. What, am I a part of some sort of weird prophecy or something?"

There it was again. Everyone giving off that same nervous expression.

"You've gotta be kidding me." I sighed.


	6. Chapter VI

Chapter VI

_"__Clock is ticking while I'm killing time. Spinning all around. Nothing else you can do to turn it back"_ \- Lacuna Coil, _Our Truth_

It was called the Guardian stone, as North put it. It reflected such light when Manny used his own to awaken the beautiful stone from underneath the stone paneled floor. It was hypnotizing, it was nothing like I've ever seen before.

Above the stone, its light began to form an image. A silhouette of girl, although there were no details shown, she looked beautiful. "Who is she?" I kept my eyes on the image as I asked.

It wasn't until North had placed his large hand on my shoulder that made me look away as she said. "That is you."

"N-no way that's me."

"She's got a point," Jacked was kind enough to back me up on this but not the best way, "I mean no offense but look, her hair is a mess," Jacked around me, poking at everything that I was, "clothes baggy and worn out."

"Jack!" Tooth harshly called his name.

I stood my ground and glared "Excuse me?" I said with disgust, "_No offense_," then mocked. "But says the boy who doesn't even own a pair of shoes."

"Hey." Jacked sounded a bit hurt.

"The girl has some bite." Bunny chuckled and nudged North with his elbow.

Tooth flew between Jack and I easing the tension then guiding me away. "You have to understand that it was Manny who showed us this, told us about you into becoming a guardian."

"Me, a guardian?" I ran my hand through my hair. "How can I be a guardian, I'm not anything."

"That's one of the problems, mate, we don't know who or what guardian you are."

"I'm human, I'm normal. I'm _not_ a guardian," I told them, hopefully to get it through their heads. "Wait, _one_ of the problems?"

North came by my side. "You can speak to the moon just like the rest of us, you can even see us." He grabbed both of my shoulders and spoke to me quietly. "Baby Tooth falling into your hands that night, she led us to you, how do you explain that?"

The guardians crowded around me with sincere smiles, and hopeful eyes. Except Jack who was pouting, probably still thinking about my comment earlier.

I shook my head, frustrated that I couldn't explain it to them because I didn't know, I didn't want to know. "Just stop," They all withdrew at my sudden outburst. "I'm sorry, but no. I can't be- I'm not a guardian," I stared up at Manny who had clouds hovering his way, "Please, just take me home." I turned away, wrapping my arms around myself.


	7. Chapter VII

Chapter VII

_"__I'm awake when up in the skies. There's no break up so high, alright. Let's make it our own, let's savor it"_ – Jonsi, _Where No One Goes_

The guardians went to talk with disappointed looks on their faces. Leaving me alone, I didn't go far since I could easily end up lost in, 'Santa's Workshop' so I remained in the same area, sitting on the windowsill staring out into nothing but the night and snow. I used my breath to fog up one of the window panels to draw a constellation.

"What are you drawing?" A friendly voice interrupted my thoughts.

When I turned to look it was Jack, who stood a few feet away unsure if it was safe to come near me. "It's the Andromeda constellation, also known as The Chained Maiden." I calmly spoke, turning back to my dot drawing and using the tip of my fingernail to make thin lines to connect the dots. From the corner of my eye I could see Jack settling himself across from me, intrigued by what I was doing. "They say she sacrificed herself to a sea monster to calm the gods. Or so that's what it said in the book I read." It was odd, talking to someone other than Manny about this stuff.

"Is it true?" Jack asked.

"That's the same thing Manny said," I smiled while thinking about it. "But I can honestly tell you I don't know. They say you shouldn't always believe in what you read." Once I finished my drawing, I brought my knees close to me as I rest my chin upon them, sighing deeply, my smile soon disappearing.

"How long have you been able to talk to the Man in the moon?"

"For as long as I can remember I guess." I paused and thought really hard. "At first I didn't know it, I just heard a gentle voice speaking to me telling me everything is going to be all right. Thought it was just me making up an imaginary friend, and chose the moon as the host."

Jacked leaned in, eyes looking for something as he listened.

"Never mind it's silly." I laughed quietly at myself.

"Heh, hey, I woke up one night in a frozen pond, staring up at the moon as he spoke to me. For the longest time I thought it was only me who could hear and speak to him, until I was chosen as a guardian and it wasn't just me."

I could tell he was trying to make me feel better but there it was again. _Until I was chosen as a guardian, and it wasn't just me._ His words echoed through my head.

"There you two are," North and the others returned, "Come, we take you home now."

Those words should have excited me, but I somehow couldn't bring myself to smile. I hopped off the windowsill and followed the Guardians. I stopped for a moment to look up at the sky. "Sorry big guy."

North lead us to the very bottom of his workshop, it was an ice cave with a large wooden door. There were yetis and elves scrambling about.

"North, do we have too?" Bunny sounded nervous.

"Ha, but of course!" He slapped Bunny on the back as a bell went off, opening the wooden gates.

Eight large, intimidating reindeer marched their way out, huffing and puffing while they pulled out a… sleigh? It wasn't the sleigh every child thought Santa had, this one was a mix of a snowmobile and a jet. There was even a miniature version of the globe North had in his workshop.

"Okay, that's pretty cool." I stepped closer and didn't hesitate when North gestured me to hop in.

"Everyone likes the sleigh." North said, and at the same time Bunny mumble the exact words in a mocking tone.

We all gathered into the sleigh, North of course at the front holding the reins to control the rowdy animals. With a sudden slap of the reins and a loud 'hyah!' we were off.

I flew back from the impulsive pull of the reindeers as they took no time to start galloping down the icy cave at a remarkable speed. I hit the back of the sleigh while my hand held on to the rail, and I heard a chuckle from Jack who was on his own bare feet taking in the wind. Bunny had wide eyes, his nails digging into the wood while Tooth was sitting, smiling excitedly and Sandy had his hands in their air and if he could speak I bet he would be shouting something along the lines of 'whoo-hoo!'

We were traveling down the arctic cave that had its twists, turns and loops. It reminded of an amusement park ride I remember seeing. Finally we lifted off the ramp at the end of the cave and flew into the air, to my surprise the chilly winter air was soothing.

I noticed the bright orange sunrise that had blinded me for a moment. "It's this late already?"

"What do you mean, it's a start of a new day." North said.

I chuckled. "Not to me it's…" I slowly trailed off as I could feel exhaustion slowly take over. With everything that had happened I didn't even pay attention to the time, I wasn't even tired then. I wanted to stay awake for this, but seeing the sun wasn't helping at all.

"Are you all right?" Tooth placed her little hand on my shoulder, giving me worried eyes.

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine," A weary yawn interrupted. "Just a little tired is all." I sucked in the cold biting air in hope that it will make me stay awake, which it happened to do the trick for a little while.

North pulled a small glass ball that had glitter on the inside and brought it to his lips. He whispered something to it but I couldn't hear from over the howling wind. Resulting him to throw the glass ball ahead and it exploded into a colorful, swirling veil.

"Hang on!" North shouted.

"Awe, crikey." Bunny cried out in distress.

I closed my eyes and felt the entire sleigh being sucked in, but it quickly passed. Opening my eyes I didn't quite recognize the area, I just knew we weren't in the North Pole. "Um, what was that?"

North chuckled at the confused expression. "That was a shortcut."

I still didn't know what exactly he used to create that shortcut but I decided to leave it at that.

"Hey, come up here." North called for me, patting the empty seat beside him.

I carefully managed to put one foot in front of the other, unsteadily of course, but once I made it to North he handed me the reins.

"Why don't you give it a try?" He said calmly.

"Really?" My voice came out a little too cheerful than I wanted it too.

"What? Your letting her steer?" Bunny jumped to his feet as he questioned North.

"Why are rabbits always so nervous?" I looked over my shoulder raising an eyebrow with a mischievous grin.

"Don't worry, Bunny-" North was in a middle of a laugh as he spoke but was cut short when I whipped the reins and screamed 'hyah' and the reindeers speed increased rapidly.

I wrapped the leather reins around my white knuckles and whipped the reins once again. The wind was powerful, it made even more of a mess of my hair than it already was, and my clothes were clinging as the air pushed them harshly against me. I steered the upwards, shooting up into the sky past the clouds where I slowed down to be able to see the last bit of the starry sky before the sun made them disappear. The gasps of astonishment behind me were clear that the Guardians were amazed at what they were seeing.

"Wow." Jack stood up, his eyes lost in the sky.

"I know right?" I breathed with ease.

"They're beautiful." Ruffled her feathers while glancing at the stars.

Everyone else resonated Jack's sentiment, all with their mouths hanging open.

"I'm guessing you don't look up here often." I said with a crooked smile.

"Only when Manny needs to talk." Bunny said.

I spun back around to continue guiding the reindeer, and right in my view, up ahead was a something black. It was too far away to make out any details just that it was black and moving quickly. "Hey, what's that?" I asked, my eyes hurting from squinting.

"What is what?" North said, sounding uninterested.

I looked back and chuckled. "You guys, seriously, can you look away for a second and see what that thing is?" I turned my head and instantly was hit with a force that drove me to the back of the sleigh. At first all I saw was black and darkness but it soon vanished then Jack came into view, staring me down his those glimmering blue eyes. I was still in a daze because his lips were moving but I couldn't hear anything other than low mumbles.

Eventually I was back in my normal state and asked Jack with my voice sounding insecure. "What was that?" I gulped.

"Everything is going to be fine, just stay down." He gripped my shoulder then leaped off the sleigh into the open air.

It was only Bunny, North and myself in the sleigh. And it made me wonder where Tooth and Sandy went but that thought was pushed aside when I noticed Bunny holding two boomerangs and fired one after the other. Then I looked over at North who stood on the front of the sleigh, the reins beneath his feet, holding two swords in his hands slicing at these black wispy creatures that I couldn't get a good look at.

I crawled on my hands and knees carefully making my way over to the side of the sleigh, peeking out to have seen Tooth, Sandy and Jack using their Guardian like powers against these creatures. Especially Jack who stirred up the clouds as they started to release great amounts snow in a violent manner. Looking through the snow, I examined the creatured that were easily being demolished, some were like horses while others were like large birds, but they all had in something in common, golden glowing eyes and large fangs. One of the large birds spotted me, flapping its large wings and heading towards me. It let out an ear-shattering cry which caught Jack's attention and he chased after it.

He wasn't going to make it and North and Bunny were too focus on their own fights to know what was happening. My blood ran cold as my wide eyes stared at the black bird who was getting closer and closer.

Jack let out a battle cry as he waved his staff which shot out a blast of ice towards the bird, but up until the last second the bird shot up, dodging the icy spell which hit the side of the sleigh tipping it. I lost my balance and fell off on the other side, but just in the nick of time I grabbed hold of one of the sleigh's runners. I screamed as I realized my position and I had no strength to climb up.

Bunny noticed and came rushing. "Hold on!"

"Did you seriously just tell me to _hold on_?" I roared.

"Grab my paw." He said as he reached as far as he could.

Both my arms were wrapped around the runner tightly, and I was afraid of releasing even for a moment. I sucked it up and swung my hand up, only a few inches away from touching the tip of Bunny's furry paw. But as the storm picked up it was impossible to control the sleigh.

"North, you gotta keep it steady, mate!" Bunny shouted over his shoulder.

"What do you think I'm doing?" North gruffly replied.

My arm was starting to cramp up, I didn't know how much longer I could go like this. "Bunny!" I cried out.

"Everything will be all right, just don't look down."

I shot a glare at him. "Are you being serious, right now?"

Bunny's eyes went suddenly extensive, he wasn't looking at me he was looking behind me. "Look out!"

By the time I peered over my shoulder one of those black birds had struck me with enough force to make me release the sleigh's runner. I immediately shut my eyes as I called out for help, sensing the ground getting closer and closer. The wind violently whipped at me, as did the snow.

"I got you." Someone said as they grabbed hold of me.

Opening my eyes I saw Tooth, trying her best to carry me, but with the weather like this it was practically impossible. Even Baby Tooth pulled on my sleeve to help but we continued to fall and the next thing I knew everything went black as we plummeted into the snow.


	8. Chapter VIII

Chapter VIII

_"__You turned a page inside my heart. You brought the light when my world was so dark. I feel something I can't explain"_\- Fireflight,_ Myself_

_I use to cry every night until he spoke to me. He told me not to cry, there was no reason to cry as long as he was there with me. His moonlight had scared away the darkness, made it all dissapear as did making the tears that fell from my eyes._

_It was a warm summer's night and I was at a park, rocking back and forth on the eerie swing. Even on this warm evening being alone, homeless and hungry… it made me feel cold. I don't remember how I got here, or where I was before, but right as I was about to give up, the moon appeared. It always did, but that night was… different. I didn't know if he was a part of my imagination or if it was my conscience. Either way I listened, he led me passed the town, down the dirt path, through the forest to the planetarium. Which I could proudly say was my home._

_Ever since then, I had thought I knew my place in this world, I knew where I belonged, and I knew I wasn't anything special._

My eyes shot open as I felt a painful pinch in my hand. It was Baby Tooth poking its piercing nose into my hand. She shivered, and squeaked at me as she pointed over towards where Tooth was half buried in the snow. Now that I noticed, I too was half buried in the snow. I quickly shook it off and scooped up Baby Tooth who I put into my coat pocket. My legs wobbled as fought my way through the overwhelming blizzard.

"Tooth!" I called out to her but she didn't move. Once I was at her side I took off my jacket and dug her out. Her eyes remained shut, skin was as cold as ice, feathers were covered in frost and her wings were frozen at the tip. I rested my ear against her chest and heard a faint heartbeat. Then she mumbled something I couldn't quite hear.

"Hang on, I'm gonna get you out of here. I promise." I tucked her in my jacket and threw her on my back.

It was an awkward piggyback ride as I could feel her body weight shift whenever I took a step into the thick snow. Eventually we made it into a forest where the trees helped block out the raging storm. I fell to the ground feeling Tooth slide off my back. I huffed and puffed, trying to regain any strength I had left in me. I didn't notice it before but whole body was violently trembling, my nose was running, I could barely feel my limbs and I was afraid if I blinked they would freeze shut. Tooth's body laid there helplessly and it reminded me of myself, until Manny came and told me not to give up. Inhaling a cold breath I pushed myself up, grabbing Tooth in the process and throwing her on my back again. I took a gander at my surroundings seeing nothing but snow and dying trees. Although this forest I sensed was awfully familiar, and not a second later it hit me, besides I've been down this path more than enough times to know.

I heard menacing cries from over my shoulder and when I snuck a peek a group of those black creatures were right on my tracks. Picking up the pace as I dragged my boots through the snow that was just at my shins I kept looking back watching as they continued to chase. Up ahead through the haze and snow I could see the Planetarium. "Just a little bit more, Tooth, everything is going to be fine." I talked to her as I arrived at the gates, noticing that they had fallen apart, but at this moment I was glad it was an obstacle out of the way. At last I burst through the doors, accidently dropping Tooth, but at least I knew she was safe here. I slammed the doors shut, locking them and barricading them with everything in my reach. Rushing to Tooth's side there were footsteps coming from down the hall, I wrapped my arms around Tooth to protect her, preparing for whatever monster decided to appear out from the shadow filled hallway.

My body relaxed when I saw North, Sandy, Bunny and Jack stand before me, weapons ready, but quickly put away once they saw me and Tooth.

"Please, help…" I pleaded, breathlessly.

Bunny hoped over and picked Tooth up.

"This way bring her in here," I waved them into my room where I collected all the blankets I had and neatly placed them in the middle of the room, "Wrap her up in those." I instructed them. I ran around the room grabbing my candles, crumpled pieces of paper and spare wooden boards and making a pile them up near Tooth. I took the matches I left on the table and lit one and the flame immediately took to the paper. The flames grew, wrapping itself around the wooden planks and melting the candle wax, transforming itself to a proper blaze.

I didn't notice it but the whole time I was doing this, they all stood there watching me in silence. It wasn't until Baby Tooth emerged from the coat pocket, squeaking to her heart's content. I took it as a thank you, then she zoomed back over to Tooth who just laid there, her stomach rising and falling as she breathed softly. All we could do was wait and it made me realize Tooth was in this state because of me. I was useless and just got in the way. Proving that I wasn't a guardian.


	9. Chapter IX

Chapter X

_"__It's only make believe. But I believe it, I believe it. You're only make believe. But I believe in you…"_ – Picture Me Broken, _Beautiful Disguise_

I got into my position in front of the emergency exit, hand placed on the doorknob waiting for the signal. As serious as this moment was it dawned on me that we didn't have a signal and I smacked my forehead against the door because of it. I would just have to know when to move.

With a loud bang of the front doors opening downstairs, I heard North shout at me to run.

"I guess that's the signal." I said as I pushed open the door and to my surprise the stairs were still holding up until I was half way down the stairs. That's when the rocking and creaking were happening and all I could do was hang on when a loud snap of metal made the entire staircase detach itself from the building and crash into the snow. I was lucky the snow was soft like a pillow or that could had done more damage to me than what the stairs had done already. I shook off the aches and pains from pieces of debris that came apart and landed on me then made my way into the forest.

Although the blizzard might had passed, the remains of all the snow it left still managed to slow me down, but at least those Nightmares weren't chasing me.

"Jack Frost," I grumbled to myself as I shook the snow that slipped into my boots, "He couldn't be Jack _Defrost_." My complaining had distracted me from the aggravating objective of finding the sleigh in all this snow, so I was relieved to see the flying machinery and all eight reindeer just in a wide-open clearing.

The reindeers were huddled together to shield themselves from the cold, one of them raised its head, shaking off the snow as it stood up. I hesitated at first, remembering the first time I saw them, very big and frightening, but now the reindeer seemed calm as it approached me. I gently extended my hand, letting it sniff me before I dare touched it. The rest of the reindeers stood up but remained where they were, then I noticed that this reindeer wasn't attached to the reins anymore.

I gave it a little scratch under the chin, "Hey there bud," I paused for a moment, "Which one are you?" It turned itself around and headed over to the rest of the reindeer who were lined up. I quickly counted them and remembered the jingle that listed all the names of the reindeer. "Blitzen," I called and the reindeer huffed in approval. "Right, you're beside Donner." I walked over and gently patted Donner on the nose, "Now let's hurry and get these reins back on you."

It took longer than I thought but I managed to hook Blitzen back on his reins. "There, all set, now let's go get everyone." I patted Blitzen on the side and right as I was about to hop in the sleigh there was a rustling and something moving within the trees. At first I was just going to ignore it thinking it was just snow falling off a branch, but the reindeer became nervous with their grunting and hooves stomping the ground. "Hey, hey it's okay." I gently went around petting the reindeer and eventually it calmed the down.

"I do apologize, I didn't mean to frighten them." Bone-chilling vocals spoke from behind me and I could feel the instant goose bumps sprout from my skin.

"North, Bunny, Tooth, Sandy?" I paused for a moment, "Jack, if this is some kind of joke, cut it out." I laughed it off but still felt the uneasiness sit in the pit of my stomach, and once I turned around there was no one in my sights. I stepped away from the reindeer and walked toward the trees where the voice had come from, but even then I couldn't see anything. I didn't want to say I imagined it because the voice sounded so real.

I shook my head_. Focus! Stay on track. Find the sleigh, bring it to the planetarium, get the Guardians and get out. _

Taking a deep breath I dug my heels into the snow and turned myself around to be face to face with a tall man, who stood there casually, hands behind his back.

I fell back in a panic. "Holy- Don't do that." I stood back up shaking off the snow.

He seemed too had gotten a chuckle out of my fright. "Did I scare you?"

"No I wouldn't say you scared me, it was more like you startled me."

"Interesting." He calmly spoke and again shivers ran up my spine.

There was something off about him and it wasn't only because he had sickly grey skin, black spiky hair that was slicked back, black clothing and pale yellow eyes that were looking for trouble. No, wait that was exactly it. "Well, uh sorry but I'm in a bit of a hurry."

"Now, hold on," He suddenly blocked my way and examined me from head to toe, "Who might you be?"

I took a step back and gulped down the urge to call for help. "N-no one."

"Really?" He turned to the sleigh then back at me.

I bit the bottom of my lip and nervously fidgeted with my sleeves, "Yup," I cleared my throat. "A-and who are you?"

His voice deepened as he stared directly into my eyes. "Do you believe in the bogeyman?"

Suddenly, Nightmares surrounded the clearing, letting out dreadful yelps making the reindeer move restlessly.

"Watch out!" I yelled as I pointed to the creatures behind him.

"Don't worry, they won't harm me." He extended his hand and one of the Nightmares that resembled a horse made its way over.

Again, I backed up. "What the…" I mumbled.

"Beautiful aren't they, do you like them?"

This time it was my turn to chuckle. "Sure, besides the fact they almost tried to kill me and my frien- I mean companions."

Then there was a familiar nagging voice echoing around me. I looked up to see Manny, but before I could understand what he was trying to tell me the sky darkened, purple clouds swarmed in, blocking my view of Manny completely.

"Never mind him," The tall dark man said in a boring tone, but then a wicked sneer appeared showing his sharp rigid teeth. "Hope you're not afraid of the dark."

I shook my head. "No, I don't find the dark scary, I actually prefer it to be honest.

"Why is that?" He asked as I sparked his interest with my answer.

I pushed a strand of hair behind my ear. "Well, think of it this way, it has to be dark for the stars to show."

He seemed shocked by my comment. "Have…have we met before?"

"I think I would have remembered meeting someone like you." I bluntly put it.

He started to laugh manically and backed away until he disappeared into the forests shadows. The nightmares followed and the purple clouds that covered the sky soon vanished, and the Moon appeared once again.

The grunting of the reindeer had reminded me of what I was supposed to be doing before. "Oh no, okay, let's go!" Hoping onto the sleigh I whipped the reins and we were off.

I was able to lift the sleigh off the ground and steer but the only issue was how to land the thing. I circled the Planetarium which had thick smoke emerge from the windows, "What did they do?" I jerked the reins back in anger and the reindeers were directed downwards. The force of the impact once the sleigh hit the ground had me topple over.

"There you are!" North erupted through the front doors, both swords in his hands, while the rest of the guardians followed behind.

"What took you so long?" Jack asked with frustration in his attitude.

"I think the more important question is, what you did?!" I pointed over to the smoking building.

"Never mind that for now, time to go." North seized the reins, thankfully, and we took off into the sky.

I took a seat at the back of the sleigh, looking behind me at the Planetarium that was consumed by thick black clouds. The Planetarium, the place that had been abandoned for as long as I could remember, the place I used to call my home.


	10. Chapter X

Chapter XI

_"__Her feelings she hides. Her dreams she can't find. She's losing her mind. She's fallen behind" _– Avril Lavigne, _Nobody's Home_

At first I didn't know it, but the sound of my stomach grumbling had me shot up in a panic, eyes wide, and my mind urgently figuring out where I was. Soon realizing afterwards I was back at the North Pole. I was curled up on the windowsill with the same blanket I had when I first woke up here. Which I'd like to point out, again, I was taken by force.

My back ached from the uncomfortable position, but I've had it worse. I ignored it and wrapped the blanket around me like a shawl. I stared out the window, resting my forehead against the soothing cold glass as I stared into the dark winter night. Recalling what happened before I fell asleep, was the fight between the Guardians and Nightmares got out of hand to the point where my home caught on fire.

It was only a matter of time before I heard Manny calling for me.

I sighed with irritation. "Please, I'm not in the mood, I really want to be alone right now, big guy." Manny wasn't the type to leave me alone so easily, so I waited for the ray of moonlight to hit me, but I never came. I looked up at what use to be a sphere to only half so only half the light, it wasn't a good look for him. "Manny, what's going on?" I worriedly asked him.

"Hey, what's happening?"

"It's Manny." I quietly said, "I think he's… sick." I pondered the thought.

"What, how does the moon get sick?" Bunny said as if reading my mind.

I couldn't think of anything else except for. "I don't know."

North paced around the room, his hand rubbing against his face. "This is bad." He finally said.

The serious atmosphere was disturbed by the loud grumbling of my stomach and everyone looked dumbfounded.

My arms wrapped around my stomach as I spoke in monotone. "Sorry, I guess I'm a bit hungry." I shrugged and looked down hiding my rosy cheeks.

"Hah, we will discuss this over some milk and cookies." North took the lead and gestured for all of us to follow.

We didn't end go far, we actually still remained in the globe room but I was seated at wooden table where the elves brought me some cookies and milk. I tried my best not to wolf it all down at once.

I picked up a moist cookie and broke it in half. "So," I began while nibbling on the sweet treat. "What's going to happen now?"

North put his hands on his hips and puffed out his chest. "We will carry on as normal."

"H-hold on, you mean just go out our business?" Bunny clarified but with a confused expression. "Like as if nothing is happening?"

"I think you've finally taken to many cookies to the head there, North." Jack said with his smug little face.

On that note, I paused in mid-bite as I let the cookie hang from my mouth. If I wasn't starving I probably would of said forget the cookies, but I continued to eat them anyway, shrugging off Jack's remark.

North chuckled and slapped Jack on the back. "Come on think about it."

Immediately it seemed like Sandy caught on to whatever North was talking about, by the way Sandy lifted himself off the ground, smile with a head nod.

North then looked closely at each one of us. "Pitch hasn't shown himself yet."

"But, his Nightmares." Tooth said worriedly.

That's when my stomach churned and I lost my appetite. I pushed the plate of cookies away, thinking about the Nightmares, who this Pitch guy is, and my thoughts led me to the tall dark man in the forest.

"_Only_ his Nightmares have attacked, which means Pitch is planning something."

Bunny still seemed confused by this. "So you want us to carry on as normal?"

"Shouldn't we be finding out what this plan of his is?" Jack insisted.

"That is what he wants us to do, so instead we will make him come to us!" North's voice echoed as his plan was finally explained clearly to us.

"Isn't that a bit dangerous?" Bunny pointed out, "What if that's _his_ plan."

I lost all focus on the discussion as the Guardians continued, I on the other hand didn't know what to do and my thoughts were still wrapped around Pitch. When I met him, he didn't attack me, he didn't threaten me, and so what did he want? He doesn't know me or the reasons why I'm with the Guardians, but does he even know I know about the guardians, or that I'm with them? More thoughts were piling up, it felt as if I had been drowning in them, I didn't know what to do.

"Hey, you all right?" A cold sensation seeped through my shirt and touched my skin, I didn't flinch at it because instead it felt soothing. It snapped out of my daze and I saw Jack, with his hand on my shoulder.

"Huh, oh, uh, y-yeah, I'm fine." My voice went really high and squeaky.

Jack looked at my suspiciously but before he could say anything North cut in with this booming voice. "So it is decided!"

"Nothing has been decided!" Bunny shouted, "North aren't you listening to me."

By the sounds of these too it seems like were going with North's plan and that's when I said. "So, what am I to do?" I stood up and walked around to the front of the table.

That seemed to have gotten North stumped, but I was wrong when he laughed and came around behind me, pushing me at Jack who luckily caught me by the shoulders. I quickly looked up slightly embarrassed, but then again, Jack shared the same expression

"You will go with Jack." North said with a teasing smile.

"Wait, seriously?" I spun around, with my arms flailing. "Why?"

All he did next was put a large round object in my hand that I paid no attention to as I was in a state of surprise.

"All right everybody, go on and do your job!" North walked away as he shouted at all of us.

"North, are you even listening to me?" I began walking swiftly behind North and felt whatever object that was in my hand being taken. "Hey, North!" Then I felt someone grab my arm, brining me to a halt.

"Let's go." Jack devilishly smiled with an eyebrow raised and threw the round object making it create another colorful swirling veil.

I tried breaking free but Jack did not remove his icy grip from my arm. "No, there is no way, I'm- ah!" Before I knew I was hauled in.


	11. Chapter XI

Chapter XI

_Somebody shine a light. I'm frozen by the fear in me. Somebody make me feel alive and shatter me!_ – Lindsey Stirling ft. Izzy Hale, _Shatter Me_

"Jack!" I screamed as I was falling from the sky, watching the town below us get closer and closer.

"Don't worry, I got you." Jack laughed excitedly.

I felt his arm slide around my waist, his hand gently on my hip and out of fear my arms wrapped around his neck and my face buried into his shoulder. My eyes squeezed shut as I clung onto him tightly, feeling more secure.

Jack's breath tickled my ear when he spoke, making the little hairs on the back of my neck rise. "Hey, it's okay, look."

I could suddenly feel the wind die down, very carefully I released some of my grip and looked to see that we were smoothly gliding over the town, slowly hovering down to towards the street. My feet finally touched the pavement and I took a deep breath. "That's better."

Jack suddenly cleared his throat and it made me notice we were still holding on to one another. I quickly released him but unlike me, Jack slowly parted his touch away with a smile that I haven't seen on him before. It was kind, and heart-warming.

I shook my head to snap out of my daydream. "So, what now?" I turned myself so I was facing down the street to hide my embarrassment.

Jack stood beside me and pointed, with his staff, in the same direction I was facing. "We go this way."

"Great." Shoving my hands in my pockets, once I took my first step I went sliding down the street on a trail of ice that seemed to appear as I kept sliding down it. My arms flailed as I screamed. "Jack!"

There it was again, that laugh of his.

"Stop this!" I yelled, while looking over my shoulder at him.

"Come on, were just having a little fun."

"This isn't-whoa!" My feet were sliding all over the place, but Jack, who was flying behind me kept me on my feet by pushing me back up. "This isn't fun at all!" I extended my arms in hope to help keep my balance.

When I turned my head, there was an icy ramp, there was no time to think or say anything because I hit that ramp and flew, landing in a snowbank. I groaned with irritation as I tried to dig myself out of the snow.

Jack stood there laughing.

I rolled my eyes. "Glad you think it's so funny."

He came over and lent me his hand. "Here."

I sighed and lazily took his hand. "I don't see why we couldn't have walked."

"Wait here a minute, I'll be right back." He said, completely ignoring my last statement.

I started wiping off the snow. "I think that's got to be the best idea I've heard ever since meeting you guys." When I looked back up he was already gone.

The neighbourhood was quiet, nothing but the whistling winds and the buzzing of the light from the lamppost above me. Unpleasantness crawled along my skin as I stood alone in the eerie street.

"Okay never mind, bad idea," I paced around the dead end street, waiting for Jack to appear again. "Any time now, Jack." I mumbled.

There were sounds of footsteps dragging behind me, I cautiously turned, staring to the darkness of a house's shadow. No words were able to come out, nor could my feet start moving the other way.

Then a tap on my shoulder had me jump a couple feet forward and yelp.

"Whoa, hey, it's just me." Jack jumped back, startled by my scream.

I lightly punched Jack in the arm once I knew it was him. "Don't do that!"

Jack just shrugged with a crooked grin.

Once my heart was beating regularly again I asked. "So, where did you go?"

"Went to go get some friends."

"Friends?" I raised an eyebrow.

He took a step to the side, revealing a group of kids still in their pajamas but bundled up in winter wear.

"Jamie," Jack kneeled down to the kid with big brown eyes, freckles, short brown hair with a gap in his teeth, "Can you and your friends…" He paused for a moment looking back at me. "Can you see her?"

I examined myself quickly before pointing out the obvious. "What are you talking about, I'm standing _right here_?"

The kid named, Jamie turned to his friends and they all nodded to one another. "Yeah." Jamie said with a bright smile.

Jack seemed pleased but a second later looked troubled as he was thinking to himself.

"Great, glad that's settled, now was that all we came here for?" I snapped Jack out of his thoughts and back into reality.

With a twirl of his staff and a smile to the kids he said. "No, were going to have a little fun."

The kids seemed excited by that answer as they started running up ahead.

"Last time I checked your definition of _fun_ was what drove me into a snowbank."

Jack laughed. "I promise this is different, now come on." He grabbed my hand and while he hovered off the ground I sprinted after the kids.

We were lead to a frozen pond, surrounded by a forest of dead trees, not too far from the neighbourhood. The ice sparkled like little stars in the sky from the Manny's dim glow. When I looked up at him it startled me to see he only was now only half.

I felt Jack's grip on my hand grow tighter which caught my attention. Staring from our hands that were still intertwined to his blue eyes my caught mine. I could feel the warmth in my cheeks meaning they'll start turning red and the palms of my hands will start to sweat. Luckily one of the kids interrupted and in a panic I pulled away.

"Jack, come on!" Jamie excitedly gestured Jack to come over to join his friends who were skating., then Jamie turned to me. "Let's go."

"Oh, um." I peeked over to see the kids laughing as they skated on the pond. Nervously, I fiddled with my sleeves. "I think I'll just watch from here."

Jack patted Jamie on the shoulder to go on ahead. "What do you mean, watch?" He then turned to me.

"Exactly what I mean to say," I took a step back, planting my feet into the snow. "I'll just watch." For some reason I couldn't bring myself to look at him, but I could feel his stare penetrate me.

"You don't know how to skate, do you?" Jack ducked his head to be at eye level with me as I hung my head low.

I waved him off, "What?! B-but of course I do. " My laugh came out a little too forceful. "I just, don't…" I took a moment, taking a deep breath and admitting. "Okay, fine I don't know how to skate." When I was about to turn away, Jack placed his hand undermine, carefully leading me on the ice.

"Hey, don't you remember, I'm Jack Frost." He teasingly said.

I became stubborn and dragged my heels. "J-Jack, I'm serious."

"So am I"

He managed to get me on to the ice, immediately my feet were slipping and sliding all over the place. Unlike Jack, who gracefully walked across the ice while he held both of my hands.

"One foot in front of the other, but instead of walking your gliding."

I kept my eyes down at my feet. "Easier said than done." I sighed. My body stiffened as I tried following Jack's advice but my natural ability to learn how to skate wasn't so much lacking anymore as it then became nonexistent.

With a little slip I fell forward into his chest, clinging to him for dear life. Then trying to stand up straight I was beginning to fall backwards, but either way I was stilling holding onto Jack and he didn't seem to mind.

Jack had gotten a kick out of watching my attempt at skating. "Hey, you're gonna be okay, I got you."

I bit my bottom lip, and continued to stare down at my feet feeling embarrassed.

"I won't let go." He whispers kindly.

Without saying anything I glanced up at him to see if he really meant it.

As Jack nodded with a reassurance, "You have to believe in me." He began to pull me slowly, my legs trembled while I took little glides at a time.

For the first time I could feel heat warm my hands, but it wasn't my own.


	12. Chapter XII

Chapter XII (12)

_I do mind spending every day, out on the corner in the pouring rain. Look for the girl broken smile. – _Runner Runner_, She Will Be Loved_

I sat along the sidelines of the frozen pond, watching Jack skate with the kids. I quit the effort to try and skate after falling on my butt multiple times even when Jack stilled held on. I had no problem sitting, observing from afar as the kids laughed and played with the beautiful snowflakes Jack conjured up.

My fingers caressed the palm of my hand where Jack's hand held on to, still feeling the numbing sensation.

"That's a good look for you." Jack appeared out of nowhere, crouching down beside me.

Without realizing it I had been smiling the entire time, but now that Jack pointed it out, I raised an eyebrow and pursed my lips at him. "Pfft…whatever." I playfully replied.

He revealed a heart-melting smile.

I broke eye contact and stared at the kids who continued to play. "T-those kids sure adore you."

"Yeah." Jack seemed almost embarrassed at the compliment.

The group of kids waved at us as they continued with their enjoyment. Jack was the first to wave, while I, felt a bit nervous, gave a pathetic flick of my hand, but Jamie seemed to have gotten a friendly laugh out of it.

"They seem to like you." Jack nudged my arm with his.

I shrugged. "I guess…" Then the thought occurred to me. "Hey, what was that whole thing about them being able to see me?"

Jack was deep in thought for a moment before answering. "Well, you need kids to believe in you to become a guardian and if they believe in you then they can see you."

"And if they don't believe, they don't see me?"

"You become invisible to them."

"Like a ghost?"

He nodded, his grip tightening on his staff. "The kids, they're all a part of what it means to be a guardian."

"So…" I took a minute to gather my thoughts. "You were finding out if they could see me and if they see me it means they believe in me and if they believe in me it means I'm a guardian."

"Yeah, but…we don't know what Guardian you are, even the kids don't know." Jack seemed troubled by all this, more worried than I was.

I started laughing it off like it was a joke. "Well it could mean I'm just a normal human being."

"The moon chose-"

I abruptly stood up, hands curled into fists. "We don't know for sure, Jack. The guardian stone showed someone, but that someone isn't me."

Jack stood up and came close. "Why are you refusing to accept the fact that you were chosen to become a guardian."

"I'm not denying anything…because I-" I groaned in frustration, pressing my fists to my forehead.

"You what?" Jack pestered.

"I can't be a guardian," I shouted at him and it caught the kids' attention. Taking a deep breath I calmly spoke. "I can't do what you guys do."

The kids started to gather around.

"Not yet, but once we figure out-"

I turned away from him, my hands digging into my pockets. "I'm just some runaway that has no idea who she is, where she came from. I'm nothing special."

"Hey…" His slender fingers reached around my arm as he then whispered my name.

I shrugged it off and started walking away, "I'm sorry." I whispered as I disappeared into the trees.

Big mistake to start walking aimlessly into an unknown forest, because once I calmed down after a few minutes of walking I couldn't figure out how to get back. Then again, maybe it was for the best, I'd only end up going back to the guardians and that whole argument would start up again. I tried using the stars to navigate my way back, but they were so dimly lighted that it was hard to figure out, then there was Manny.

"I don't know what you want from me, I don't know what you want me to do." I began to speak to him, my heart aching as he only appeared to be half the sphere he was. "I'm sorry, but I just-" A sudden snap of a branch made me jump out of my boots, when I turned around below me was a little girl.

She giggled as she ran circled around me, making whooshing noises. Her blonde hair swished back and forth as most of it covered half her face. But the green eye that was visible illuminated in the night.

"Uh, hi." I kneeled down to her eye level.

She didn't reply with words, but she smiled brightly. Her whole body was jumping around, she couldn't keep still.

"Maybe we should head back, before everyone worries." I figured that she followed me on her own because the thought of one of the guardians letting a child roam around during the night, into a forest alone seems doubtful. "Let's go, Sophie." I took one step forward and felt the warmth of a tiny hand intertwine with mine.

Looking down, she stared back, hopping in place making deep imprints with her blue boots in the snow.

I cleared my throat and started to take little steps so Sophie could keep up, but it seemed I had to be the one to keep up for she tried to jog ahead while pulling my hand in the direction, I hoped was the right way back to everyone.

While we headed back, the sound of more than just mine and Sophie's footsteps through the thin layer of snow caught my attention. I gently tugged on Sophie to make her come to a halt, and hoped it was just my mind playing tricks, but I was wrong. Peeking over my shoulder there they were, those black sand Nightmares treading behind us.

"Oh no." I gulped and without a second thought I scooped Sophie up into my arms and booked it.

Jumping over fallen trees, dodging sharp branches at eye level and zigzagging through the forest, all to throw the Nightmares off our trail, but they weren't going quit anytime soon. I held Sophie on to dear life, and even felt her short arms wrap around my neck as her face buried into my shoulder.

"Everything will be all right, Sophie, I promise." I croaked the words out as I was short of breath from the running.

And finally, up ahead, through a couple of trees the frozen pond was there, and a little more ways away everyone was gathered. From the pit of my stomach I forcefully cried out to them. "Help!"

The instant I noticed the twitch of Bunny's ears made me aware that _he_ heard, and looked out towards me. The rest of the guardians and children followed his gaze.

It didn't take long for me to yell out to them again, and with the looks on their faces they knew exactly why.

Jack immediately skated across the pond as the others followed closely behind, but a sudden force of black sand cut us off from each other's reach. I pulled back, shielding Sophie away as more Nightmares started to circle and surround us.


	13. Chapter XIII

Chapter XIII

_My heart is torn just in knowing. You'll someday see the truth from lies. When the clouds will rage in. Storms will race in. But you will be safe in my arms __—_ Plumb,_ In My Arms_

The vortex of Nightmares close above our heads, seeing Manny as the last source of light before it all fades to black.

"Jack! Jack, what's happening?!" I scream, still holding Sophie, who sobs in my arms.

Jack's voiced was muffled by the sound of

The faces of the monsters emerge from the black sand twister trying to nib and grab us. I do all that I can to protect the innocent child, swinging a backhand and spin kicking them till they disperse.

Sophie screams and she buries her face in my chest.

"I-it's okay, Sophie. I won't let anything happen to you. Do you like music? How about a song?" I talk to Sophie, trying to distract her from the terror around us.

"T-twinkle, twinkle, little star—" A Nightmare lashes out and pulls my hair. I gasp and swing a fist at it. "H-how….I wonder what you are—" Another Nightmare grabs my ankle and I shake it off. "Up above the world so high….like a diamond in the sky," My voice gradually grows louder and louder as I continue to sing the nursey-rhyme.

Then everything around me began to slow down and it grew silent, all that could be heard was the sound of my own voice. An adrenaline rush begins to build in my core, as the blood through my veins begin to tingle. I could almost be sick from the sensation that suddenly takes over. Next thing I know a bright light discharges from my body, shattering the Nightmare vortex, and cracking the ice beneath us. All the strength left my body as I collapsed onto the ice. It felt almost impossible to breathe as if I've been drowning, beads of sweat trickle down the side of my face, not even the ice and snow could cool me down.

_What was that?!_ It was all my mind could think at the moment. _That couldn't have been me….could it?_

My eyes still slightly open I could see everyone's faces come near, looking at me with shock as if they were thinking the same thing. However there was someone father back, looking me dead in the eyes.

It was Pitch.

Pitch Black stood along the forest line, gradually walking closer and closer as the kids and guardians had no idea. I laid there, trying to warn them and eventually, finding my voice, I croaked. "Behind you!"

All at once everyone spun around to see an applauding Pitch Black wearing a devilish smile.

"This is quite entertaining. I didn't think it would turn out like this." Pitch speaks calmly, but with suspicion in his eyes when he looks at me.

The guardians move in front of me and the children. The kids work together to get me in a sitting position, which for some reason took the breath right out of me.

"Pitch…" North grumbles.

Pitch Black graciously bows. "Hello again. I do say you're all looking well….wish I could say the same to you, old friend…" His faze turns upward into the sky.

"What are you doing here?" North steps forth.

"Oh, you mean you don't know?" He begins to circle us, with his hands behind his back. "I'm here…because of her." His eyes, like daggers pierce me. "Hello, girl."

I gulp.

"Well you not getting anywhere near her." Bunny, hops forward, boomerangs ready.

"Aren't there some eggs you should be painting, rabbit?" Pitch rolls his eyes.

"How do you even know about her?" Jack tightens his grip on his staff

"What, she never told you?" Pitch smirks. "We've met before."

I try to find my voice but all that escapes my lips is a wheeze.

Jack's eyes turn to me, a mix of anger and concern.

Pitch continues. "By the planetarium, when you were all occupied with fighting off my nightmares, she was preparing the sleigh. We had a pleasant chat, didn't we?"

I glare. _I didn't know! _ My voice screams in my head.

"Well, no matter. Ah, yes, I almost forgot, I have a surprise for all of you." Pitch begins twirling his hand in the air as dark sand begins to creep along the ice, gradually coming together and making familiar forms.

When Pitch's hand stopped, so did the sand, and we all had a look of astonishment on our faces. Standing alongside Pitch were the Guardians. North, Tooth, Sandy, Bunny and Jack all made of black sand, with glowing yellow eyes.

"Like them? I call them Shadow Guardians. Took a while, but I had all the time in the world when you sent be back under the bed!" hatred could be heard in his tone as he gave them each a menacing look.

"Shadow Guardians? How original…" The sarcastic words I thought I said in my head managed to slip out loud. I slap a hand over my mouth.

Pitch regained control of the anger bubbling up and cleared his throat. "Don't worry, I won't use them on any of you…but all you have to do is hand over the girl."

The guardians stand their ground, ready for a fight.

The strength that had once left my body has returned and I stood up with the help of the kids.

"You're not going anywhere near her." Jack stands right in front of me, like a shield.

"Shame…" Pitch sighs. "I didn't want to have to do this…but." With a snap of his fingers the Nightmares and Shadow Guardians charged.

North turns to me and shouts. "Go! Run! Sandy go with them" Then attacks his shadow self.

Tooth, Bunny and Jack follow closely behind, attacking there shadow selves as well.

Sandy tugged on my sleeve, telling me to 'Come on'

"But…" I stepped forward.

Jamie then runs ahead, "Jack!"

"Go Jamie!" Jack yells to him.

Apart of me wants to help but then I think to myself. _What can I do? _ I turn back, nodding to Sandy then grabbing Jamie by the hand. "Come on, we can't do anything."

"Yes we can!"

"No you can't! What could we possibly do?!" I snap at him.

Jamie quiets down, with wide eyes.

"Let's go!" I yell at everyone and start running in the opposite way of the fight.

The kids, Sandy and I book it through the forest, up a trail that leads to a quiet neighbourhood. When we think we are far enough away from the battle, Sandy, with many hand gestures and images above his head tells me to take Jamie and Sophie home as he took the rest of the kids.

Jamie, holding onto Sophie's hand led the way back to their house with my following close behind them, constantly looking around in case of Nightmares. Sneaking into the two kid's house as quietly as we can, we tip-toe up their stairs, pausing every time we made a creak. Sophie stays with Jamie in his room, and the two kids lay there in bed and as I'm about to leave Jamie calls out.

"Um…can you stay...just until we fall asleep?" He kindly asks.

Stopping at the doorway, I fidget with my hands. "Oh…s-sure."

It doesn't take long for Sophie to fall asleep with an innocent smile on her face.

Jamie pats her on the head and smiles at me. "Thank you…for saving Sophie."

Looking away, I scratch the back of my head. "Yeah…uh…no problem kid."

Jamie, stares out the window. "Do…do you think they're going to be okay?"

"Of course they are. They're the Guardians." I say as I sat on the edge of the bed.

"We should be out there…helping them."

I sneer. "This again? Listen kid, I told you we can't do anything to help them."

"How do you know?" Jamie sits up.

"Because…you know—" I groan. "We just can't." I sternly say to him.

"You're a guardian aren't you?"

"No, I'm not!"

"You have to be, because I can see you, and I believe in you and so does Sophie!" Jamie stands up on his bed, raising his voice at me.

I stand up and walk over to the window. "You don't even know me, no one does."

"Then what was that you did out there?" He asks, making me look him in the eyes.

I sigh. "I…I don't know what that was or how I did that, okay? Maybe it wasn't me at all, it was just some freak accident, a miracle or one of the guardians did something."

Jamie shakes his head. "No way, that was all you."

I turn away from him again to look out the window into the direction of where the Guardians and Pitch are. "We're getting off topic here, what makes a kid, like you, think that we could help the guardians? What can we do?"

"Well, for starters we need to believe in them." Jamie calmly says.

I slowly turn away from Jamie to look out the window. Those words seem to hit a cord with me, as I think back to when Jack told me to believe in him over ice-skating, and that you need children to believe in you in order to be a true guardian. It was something I still didn't understand, but I couldn't help but feel a small smile spread across my face. "Believe, huh?"


	14. Chapter XIV

Chapter XIV

_Hold me now. I need to feel you. Show me how to make it new again. There's no one I can run to. And nothing I could ever do. I'm nowhere if I'm here without you_ — Ashes Remain,_ Without You_

I quietly shut the door behind me as I leave the house. Jaime and Sophie had finally fallen asleep and I knew I had to hurry and get back to the Guardians.

I'm walking down the driveway and on to the street, shoving my hands in my pockets and burying my face beneath my scarf when a chilly breeze rolls through. I stay under the streetlamps as I walk as a brisk pace, constantly looking over my shoulder as an uneasy sensation develops. Stopping abruptly and almost panicking when I notice a slender figure ahead. Realizing that I'm holding my breath, I exhale when I notice that the silhouette belongs to Jack.

I let out a nervous chuckle. "Oh my goodness…" I clear my throat and starting waving my arm. "Jack, over here!" I start to jog to him.

Jack looks around as if looking for something and runs off.

"Hey, wait!" I began to chase after him.

What felt like forever, was actually just a few minutes of me chasing Jack. I ended up losing him once he ran into a shady looking forest. Hearing my panting, the crunching leaves and twigs beneath my feet as I venture further and further through the forest calling out for Jack. It is until I come to a clearing, where a rickety old bed stands in the centre, covering a wide enough hole a human could fall into. I cautiously peek over the bed to look down into the hole, however nothing but darkness could be seen.

It wasn't until I felt cold hands press against my back and with a sudden force I find myself falling down the hole. I scream as loud as my lungs and throat could handle until the ground broke my fall.

_A flash of light and I find myself in a sparkling white and gold room, without a ceiling, it was open to the night sky with twinkling stars, but no Manny visible in the sky. When I went to extend my hand up to the sky, my hand begun to glow with light, until I was interrupted by a mob of Shadows. _

_ "__It's over" I familiar and menacing voice booms._

_ "__Give up Pitch Black! You will not win!" I found myself saying._

_He laughed, evilly, finally revealing himself. "Oh but you see…I already have!"_

_I got into a fighting stance, prepared for any attack he will fire at me. Deep down in my core I felt like I was going to lose, but refused to let Pitch see it on my face._

_Pitch's nightmares flew through the skies and slowly, like a large black blanket began to take over the world. I turned to a large globe in the center of the room, as bright lights began to fade away._

_ "__No!" I fired a ball of light toward Pitch that startled him to order his Nightmares to attack._

_As I moved around the room, getting rid of every Nightmare that comes near with another ball of light after another, I felt a ping in my chest as I realized there was no way to beat him…not like this. And with Manny who has disappeared and unable to contact him, I was doomed. I couldn't do this alone. _

_ "__Ha-ha…yes…be engulfed by the darkness, let your fears run wild." Pitch spoke. "The dark ages will be mine!"_

_ "__No!" Another blast of light goes his way and he immediately disappeared into his shadows._

_As more lights on the globe had begun to go out, along with the voices of the children that I would hear almost every night, I came to the conclusion to put a stop for this for now._

_ "__You might think you've won Pitch Black, Nightmare King. But whenever there is fear and darkness, there will be light." I vowed, and made myself known to Pitch who scoffs at my words._

_When the Nightmares started to gang up and wrap me in nothing but their darkness I used every ounce of my power of light to chase the darkness away, I could feel myself become light as a feather, as my whole body radiated in a bright light, as I started to shatter into little orbs that floated to the sky. Deep down I was terrified, but I had a gentle smile on my face as the last thing I saw was Manny, finally full and well again._

_ "__See you soon, big guy…" My final words before I vanished.. _

"Ow…" I groan as I slowly stand up. Coughing away the dirt and dust that had been stirred around me.

_What was that dream?_ I rub my temple as I try to remember it.

A sharp pains shoots through my ankle and I press myself against the nearest wall for support. I catch my breath and with a limp I shimmy on through to what looks to be a cave at first. Then I come to an opening where I'm staring at a topsy-turvy interior design. With a dull and almost scary color palette of grays and blacks, with barely any light shining through.

"Jack…" I harshly whisper. "You here?"

"I'm afraid Jack isn't here." A menacing laugh bounces off the walls, coming from all sorts of directions, but no matter where I look I can't find the source. "Well, at least the real Jack isn't, but he is…."

When I look up I see black sand begin to emerge from the shadows and form into Shadow Jack.

"No…" I work up the strength to limp as fast as can to try and find a way out. The pain that pulsates in my ankle is too much for me and I ended up collapsing on a small staircase. My teeth clench together and my hands curl into fists as I swallow a cry.

"And where do you think you're going?" A sigh echoed.

"Stay away from me, just stay away!" I began to crawl away.

I heard the light clacking of footsteps come up from behind me, but I didn't dare look back.

"You see, I find this rather amusing."

"What?" I growled loudly, looking away from what's up ahead of me for a second before feeling my head bump into something. When I looked up I see a hand extended out to me, and Pitch stand there's with a sickly smirk. I smacked his hand away and unsteadily got to my feet, careful not to put too much pressure on my ankle.

"_Hmph_…" He lowly chuckled, then began to circle, with his hands behind his back, watching me. "You're afraid my dear.

"I'm not afraid of you!"

"Who said anything about being _afraid_ of _me_?" He reveals a sharp toothy smirk.

My eyes went wide and I could feel myself falling into a black abyss, then landing in a dark room with a single spotlight above me with mirrors surrounding me, like a House of mirrors.

"You're afraid of what they say you are. What you are _destined _to become. All because the man in the moon chose you!"

"That's not true!" I spun around and around only seeing myself in those mirrors.

"You're afraid of the power you possess. Afraid you'll hurt someone. Or afraid someone will hurt you because you'll believe in them, only to let you down, leave you in the dirt!"

"That's enough!" I yelled as I felt hot tears on my lower eye lids.

"Where are your precious guardians? Where is your man in the moon now?"

I shut my eyes and gritted my teeth, trying to get rid of the echoing voice I hear inside my head.

"But in all…what you are truly afraid of... is yourself."

"Why are you doing this to me?! What have I ever done to you?" I screamed while pounding my fists against the mirrors.

Then silence. Until looking closely in the mirror, Pitch stood behind me. I spun around to see him, angrily staring. There was such hatred in his eyes.

_Why?_

Suddenly his face softens and he began to start laughing manically. "That look on your face tells me you truly have no idea."

"Stop speaking in riddles! Have no idea about what?!"

He smirks again.

"I swear I'm going to wipe that smirk right off your face—" I went to take a step towards him, frustrated, but the pain in my ankle stopped me. "Ow!"

"What was it that you said? _'What have I ever done to you?_'"

I gave my best menacing glower.

Then there it was again, that hatred. "What have you ever done to _me_?" His voice raised, angrily. "You destroyed me!" The mirrors cracked at his sudden outburst.

"I-I don't understand…"

"But who else to blame but the man in the moon for choosing you to stand alongside him! Then when you disappeared and I returned he created the _guardians_. I knew it was only a matter of time before you would come back. You and your light." He spat venom from his thin lips. "So I prepared myself! I have stirred up the perfect plan to snuff out the light and have this world be devoured in nothing but darkness and fear!"

I realizes as I was listening I had backed up against one of the cracked mirrors, eyes wide and holding my breath. "I-I don't know what you're talking about…" I slowly exhale.

Pitch managed to regain his composure. "Of course you don't. It was so, so long ago. And I look at you now…and it's pathetic." He looks me up and down.

I unsettling shiver runs down my spine.

One of Pitch's Nightmares emerge from the shadows behind and huffs and neighs. Pitch smile grows. "Now the rest of my plan will commence and it will all be over soon."

"Wait, what will be over? What have you done?" I asked, but in a state of shock, feeling nothing but bad vibes crawl along my skin.

"But to make sure, you don't get in the way…" Pitch's arms extended from his side as the shadows behind him began to rise. He took slow steps towards me, as shadows begin to dim the only light.

"N-no, what are you doing, get away from me!" I tried to find a way around but I knew there wasn't any way to escape from Pitch or from here.

Pitch grows closer and closer, and I feel a shadow wrap around me.

"Stop it!" I screamed so loudly I could feel my vocal chords strain. And a pulsating sensation courses through my veins, pins and needle sensation start from my toes to my fingertips and I gasp as another discharge of a thousand suns is released from my body.


	15. Chapter XV

Chapter XV

_Yellow diamonds in the light snd we're standing side by side. As your shadow crosses mine. What it takes to come alive. It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny. But I've gotta let it go. We found love in a hopeless place __—_Rihanna, _We Found Love_

I woke with a start, my eyes flew open and everything was dimmed and blurred. I could feel tears run down my face. Someone leaned over me and grabbed my shoulder. My first thoughts that it was Pitch Black, so I screamed and swatted him away, however that same someone grabbed my hand.

"I-it's okay, it's okay, it's me." My vision cleared and I saw Jack.

I sat up in a panic and immediately hugged him, burying my face into his shoulder as my arms tighten around him and I felt an endless stream of tears escape my eyes. "Jack!"

"Wow…umm…it's all right…" I feel his hands lightly touch my back as he returns the hug.

For that moment of silence, with a soft warm breeze, dancing around us, I let out a sigh of relief when I felt the comfort of Jack with me, my eyes slowly close but then I hear myself say.

_What am I doing?!_

Embarrassed, I pull away from him and I wipe away the remaining tears on my face with my sleeve and clear my throat. "S-sorry…"

"N-no it's fine… I'm…uh… glad you're okay." Jack scratched the back of his head, while his cheeks turned a pale pink.

"Yeah…thanks." I turned away as the two of us sat there in an awkward silence. "Hey…uh…where are we?" I asked when I noticed the environment, of a bright and exotic place.

There were colorful spring plants everywhere, with moss covered statues. Then something rustled in the bushes nearby and out rolled a little egg, when I went to pick it up, it grew legs and jumped at me.

"What is that?!" I yelp and crawled behind Jack.

He laughed. "What? These little guys?" He picked up the egg that continued to move its little legs.

"Welcome to the Warren!" Bunny shouted from behind us.

Jack and I both jumped as the little egg went flying out of Jack's hand and on the ground where it took no time to get back up and run behind Bunny.

I leaned over to Jack and whispered. "How long was he there for?"

"Ah, there you are! Good to see you are okay!" North shouts as he followed behind Bunny.

"Yeah. Thanks." I bashfully replied.

A zooming fairy then grabbed my shoulders trying to take a peek inside my mouth. "Are you sure?! How are your teeth?" Tooth frantically asked.

I laughed and reassuring touched her shoulder. "I'm fine, really."

Lastly, Sandy gracefully floats into the group and stimulates up an image of a thumbs-up. And I return the gesture.

"So, what happened to you?" Tooth chimed.

I raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Sandy saw you run, but he lost you when he tried to follow you. Then you suddenly appear in North's sleigh, unconscious." Bunny said.

My mind flashes back to when I left Jamie and Sophie's house. "Oh…that…I thought I saw you Jack, and so I followed you, but it turned out to be Shadow Jack. Then I ended up, what I assume to be in Pitch's lair—"

"You were with Pitch?" Jack, irritated, asked.

"Yeah—"

"So what happened?"

"I-I…" I pause, remembering what happened frightened me. I looked away and down at my hands.

_You destroyed me!_

_You and your light!_

Sucking in a shaky breath, I exhaled and continued. "He said…I destroyed him long ago, before all of you were made."

Each of the guardians stare at each other dumfounded.

"This could be a trick, just a way to mess with ya'" Bunny said, "He's done that to all of us."

"Yeah…" Jack mumbled.

I shook my head "No…I don't think so."

Tooth questioned. "Why?"

I bit my bottom lip as I thought about it for a moment before I spoke. "Because…there was just so much hatred in his eyes, He didn't go into great detail, but it was enough to make him angry."

There was silence. A long silence of each of us deep in thought. But I knew none of the guardians would know.

"AH HA!" North shouts, excitedly.

Bunny jumped back boomerangs ready, while Tooth hides behind Jack, and Sandy, Jack and I look at each other surprised.

"What?!" Bunny shouted, exasperated.

"Pitch then knows!" North grabs my shoulders and brought his face close to my own.

"You have to work on your personal space." I broke free from his grip.

"Pitch knows who you are as a guardian!" North continued to shout.

"B-but he isn't going to tell us or rather me! He made that very clear when he almost suffocated me with his shadows!" I tried to explain to North to calm his excitement.

"Then we'll just have to force it out of him." Jack held his staff tightly in both hands.

"Hang on, we don't even know where he is!"

Sandy softly clapped, enthusiastic.

"Wait a minute!" I screamed. "There's something more important that's happening right now than who or what I was!"

Jack chuckled. "What?"

"Manny!" I said, catching everyone's attention.

"Pitch has a plan…" I paused, looking amongst the guardians, "I don't know for sure what it is, but all I know is that he plans to drive his darkness and fear all across the globe."

"Ha! He's tried this before, but failed, and he will fail again if that is his plan!" North cheers.

"He's no match for us." Jack proudly stated.

"N-no, just think about it, Manny isn't well and somehow Pitch is using this to his advantage. I don't think you can't beat him!"

"So what's the plan?" Tooth asked North.

"You all aren't even listening to me, are you?!" I shouted, but the guardians continued to talk amongst themselves to come up with a plan.

I groan loudly which still didn't seem to catch their attention either. I decided to take a walk around the Warren.

Through tall grass and beautiful plants, I maneuver my way around large statues and come across a colorful pond where I watched the eggs with legs slide off a thick strand of grass and dived into the pond where they came out dyed a different color. I followed them around watching as the group of eggs got more colors and patterns. They marched to a wide opening that had six different tunnels leading to, what looks like above the tunnels, different continents.

"Wow…" I breathed in amazement.

I noticed while watching the group of eggs trudge on that one little egg tripped up and fell. The other eggs continued on. The egg got up but fell back down when he couldn't get his balance.

"Oh no…" I sigh, saddened by what I was seeing.

Then there's a voice, again, but not like the child like one I heard before, it was an itty-bitty little voice, but, just like the child's voice, I couldn't hear what it said.

"Oh great…now I'm hearing voices. This all a part of being a freakin' guardian?" I grumble as I kick the ground. But as I continued to watch the little egg fumble around again and again, I slump my shoulders and smile, feeling that I had to help it…feeling that I could help it. I jogged up to the egg and scooped it up in my hands along with its missing piece. "Hey little guy." I said. "Let's get you fixed up." I enclosed the egg and its eggshell piece in my hands, and concentrated. As I did this, it all felt natural to me, and before I questioned myself or knew it, my hands glowed and in a flash sparkles fluttered down form my hands. Once I opened up my hands I saw the egg was back together again and decorated beautifully. It danced and twirled excitedly, and I took it as a thank you.

When returning the egg with the rest of its group, I raised my hands up to my face. _What did I just do?! That was me?! B-but how?! Why?!I have the power to heal? No…it's something much more than that._

I knew it was something more. The voice I heard…it had something to do with what I did.

As I had many thoughts and questions buzz inside my head I felt someone tap my shoulder, and with a squeak which escaped my lips I turned around frantically. "What?!"

Jack shuddered and stepped back, hands raised innocently. "Whoa…hey, it's me."

"Uh, hi. What's up?" I asked, hiding my hands behind my back.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked, raising an eyebrow.

"N-nothing…just enjoying the scenery….and," I look over my shoulder, "…eggs?"

"Eggs?"

"Pfftt…whatever…" I playfully push him. "What are you doing? Done coming up with you stupid battle plan to defeat Pitch?"

"Hey, where's this coming from."

"What do you mean? I told you didn't I?" I crossed my arms. "You can't beat him."

Jack eyebrows knitted in irritation as his hand gripped his staff. "We can and we will." Then his expression softened. "Why don't you believe in us?"

My arms dropped to my side as I softly spoke. "I want to believe in you—" I paused and blushed. "Y-you and the guardians…I truly do…but, Jack, this won't be like any other battle you've had with Pitch." I stopped Jack before he was going to even ask. "I don't know how I know, but I just do. I'm sorry, but you have to believe in me when I tell you."

The confused and conflict could be read on Jack's face. "So what do we do?"

"I…I don't know…"


	16. Chapter XVI

Chapter XVI

_And it feels like the end. There's no place to go. You know I won't give in. No, I won't give in _— Avril Lavigne, _Keep Holding On_

After an interesting tunnel ride, compliments of Bunny, we returned to the North Pole once again. The Guardians met up in North's personal workshop, where I wondered off to a familiar window seat, where my little drawing of a constellation against the frost was still there. I got a clear view of the night sky, and a sickly Manny. Who was now only a sliver...and slowly disappearing?

I pressed my forehead and hand against the cold glass, as I tried to talk to him. "Everything will be okay, the guardians will figure something out. I'm sorry I let you down. I wish there was something I could do…but I can't, I'm just me. Why did you choose me? What was Pitch even talking about?" I light banged my head against the glass in irritation. Even though there was no reply back I kept talking. "I can't lose you…please…I don't want to be alone."

My eyes shut as I concentrated on Manny. From the moment I first heard him speak till now. How he had always been there for me, and has never let me down.

_So why doubt him now? _I thought.

I had been nothing but selfish and a coward, the moment I met the Guardians and the moment I was destined by the Man in the Moon to be a Guardian.

As my eyes were shut tight, there was a bright light that was able to shine through my eyelids and it made me squint when I opened my eyes. There on the window was my drawing of a constellation that was glowing and slowly peeled off the window. It floated in front of my face as I processed what was happening and once it did I flew back, falling off the window seat, and rubbing my eyes frantically seeing if what I saw was real or not. But it quickly disappeared into sparkling dust.

"That's your way of telling me to get off my lazy butt and do something instead of sitting around whining and complaining, isn't it?" I sighed and hoisted myself up, knowing what it was I had to do, "But…you're right. I owe you big guy."

I walked towards where the Guardians were and, stopped in front of a large heavy set door. I stopped myself before knocking.

Running my fingers through my hair I grumbled as I paced back and forth. "This is so stupid. What am I supposed to say to them? I should thought this through." I stopped, and when I went to turn myself back around to pound on the door, I found the door was wide open with all of the Guardians looking at me confused. Looking at them with wide eyes and an embarrassed expression, I spoke, "Um…"

"Everything okay?" Jack asked.

"O-of course, never better!" I busted out cheerfully, with my arms flailing, trying to be rid of my nervousness, then paused, "Except for the fact that Manny is getting worse and Pitch is planning something big." I took a deep breath, "But…I've made a decision."

"Well what is it?" North stepped forward, intrigued.

Breathing in through my nose and out my mouth, I clenched my hands into fists. "I want to help. I want to put a stop to Pitch and save Manny."

Slowly, each one of the Guardians grew a smile.

"I-I'm not saying I'm going to become a Guardian, since I don't know what Guardian I am…but I can't go home because my home is destroyed and taking one step outside will lure Pitch, I seem to be stuck with all of you, so I might as well do what I can to help." I crossed my arms, feeling my cheeks grow warmer. "A-and I'm not doing it for any of you. I'm doing this for Manny."

"Ha-ha!" North roared.

"Yay!" Tooth flew into me, hugging me tightly.

Bunny hopped over and patted my on the back. "Now that's what I like to hear, mate."

Sandy circled with a happy expression.

Jack walked up with a crooked smile and an eyebrow raised. "Why the sudden change of heart?"

I scratched the back of my head. "I guess…I realized that I was being selfish, unfair, and stubborn, and okay, maybe a little stupid—just tell me when to stop."

"You sure about this?" His eyebrow raised.

"Jack Frost, all you have to do is believe." I teased, shooting a playful smirk while poking at his chest.

He chuckled. "All right then."

I clapped my hands. "So what's the plan?"

The Guardians all look at each other, smiling, as if reading each other's minds, then back at me.

I shrugged. "What?"

"Oh woe is me…How I've lost my way, Jack where ever could you be?" I wandered through the empty streets of a quiet neighbourhood, dramatically calling out. "Where ever could the Guardians—Okay, you know what, this is stupid!" I stopped and turned to face some nearby bushes. "This isn't going to work!"

Bunny popped his head out from a nearby tree. "Shh…you're doing fine mate, keep going!"

"This was the best plan you five could come up with?" I mumbled, turning back around to walk a little more distance. "Pitch probably knows you're all here."

Walking through a quiet neighbourhood, spotting each and every one of the Guardian's hiding spots; Bunny hiding behind some shrubs, however with his hears sticking up it's a dead giveaway. Tooth hovering behind a tree, which you can hear her wings humming a mile away, Sandy leaving a sparkling, gold trail of Sand leading up to some trashcans, and North…

"Really, North?" I say, staring at him, with his large frame from behind a lamp post.

"Shh…I'm hiding." He said.

My fingers pinch the area between my brows as they furrow and I sigh. Then, something tells me to look up at the sky and I do so. I watched as black clouds that made the street lamps, and porch lights flicker, the wind picked up and gave off an unnerving vibe. "Oh no…" I hoarsely said.

A blast of cold air whooshes behind me and I spin around to see Jack.

"What are you doing? You're supposed to be hiding." I said, trying to push him to go hide.

He laughed and took one of my hands. The coolness that he gave off was actually refreshing and calmed me down. "Come on…you really think this was going to work?"

"We're going about this all wrong." I sigh, retrieving my hand from Jack's and scratching the back of my head, looking around the neighbourhood.

"So what do we do?" North said, as he and the other Guardians come out of their 'hiding spots'.

As the Guardians talked amongst themselves, I stood there, arms crossed, trying to think of something.

_Pitch has only showed up when I've been alone, when we've been caught off guard…and… _I thought to myself.

I quietly gasped and snap my head up realizing what to do. From the corner of my eye Jack noticed my odd reaction. And without a second thought. "I don't care what you all say, I won't ever be a Guardian!"

"What?" Tooth gasped, hovering away, looking like she' ready to cry.

"You know what? I-I'm so sick of this! You first kidnap me, dropped a huge bomb on me about my destiny, destroy my home and now I'm actually being forced to help you? What have you done to help me?" I continued to raise my voice, and give a quick wink to Jack, who took a moment but realizes what I'm getting at.

He nodded and straightened himself up and looked down at me. "Uh…How about saving your life?"

I fired another cynical comment. "Ha! Saving my life? Are you kidding me? You almost ended my life from that stupid blizzard you pulled. Thanks for that."

"What's going on mate—" Bunny hops forward, but Jack raises a hand to stop him from interfering.

"No, there's no point now, she said what she needed to say and it's obvious what she wants." He said.

"Oh-ho so the snowman finally understands"

"Hey, It's Jack Frost, and that's a name people believe in, you homeless thief." Jack tone grew serious as he spoke intimidatingly.

I actually felt my heart pang in my chest. "W-whatever, I'm out of here." With nothing more to fire back at him I raised my hands and turned around, my back facing them.

"Fine!" Jack shouts at me as I walked away.

"Fine!" I scream back, without turning around.

I started picking up my pace, with a cheeky smile on my face. I started running through the neighbourhood, looking back as I did so hoping the Guardians would follow. As I did so, I constantly checked my surroundings watching for any lingering shadows. I kept moving until I stumbled across an abandoned house with a matching large barn in it with a field that goes on for miles. Running through the tall grass to reach the house, I sat on the porch steps and waited.

"A homeless thief..." I purse my lips, feeling a bit irritated by the remark.

"Well...well, here we are again, alone." I creepily voice speaks softly behind me.

My skin crawls and I shot up from my spot and turn to see the house door wide open with no one standing there. I climb up the steps, hearing each wooden board creak. As I entered the abandoned house, the front door abruptly shuts with a loud bang and I jump twenty feet in the air. My heartbeat going a million miles an hour with goosebumps sprouting along my skin. The house was dark.

"Pitch….Pitch Black?" I called out, using my best, intimidating voice. _Please hurry, Jack!_ I then thought to myself.

I'm searching throughout the house, waiting. Either for the Guardians to come bursting through that door…or window…or ceiling for all I know, or for Pitch and his nightmares to attack.

"You got me alone now. Isn't this what you want? So you can get rid of me? Here's your chance…" I cringed, hearing the words I spoke into the darkness.

"Isn't it what _you _want?" Pitch emerged from the corner of the room. "Or what you all wanted?" He paused. "Did you think I'd actually fall for the foolish plan of yours?"

"Actually, no, I didn't. To be honest I thought it was a pretty stupid plan." I bluntly spoke.

Then out of nowhere, Pitch released a blast of black sand of which I dodged by a hairline. I ran through the house, hiding behind every wall that Pitch seemed to have broke through with his shadow magic. I was running out of options, I tried the doors and windows, all which were locked and there wasn't any time to try and bust through.

"Tsk tsk….yet another foolish plan." Pitch mocked.

"Yet you still showed up…" I mumble.

"What did you think was going to happen?"

I hid in the corner of what use to be a living room. "You know what? To be honest, I didn't think I'd make it this far." I said, sounding pleasantly surprised.

I heard his deep chuckle as it carried throughout the house, unable for me to pin point his location.

"Please, let the Guardians be near…" I pleaded quietly.

I could hear the creaking of footsteps travel throughout the house, first upstairs then suddenly in the next room over, then outside of the porch. However, I didn't move.

Then there was complete silence. No more creaking of footsteps. But the uneasiness that still lingered made me start to fearfully tremble, as I could only hear the sound of my own breathing, and my thoughts were screaming at me to run. After a few minutes I removed myself from my hiding spot and ran, building momentum and slamming myself into the front door. I managed to breakthrough but ended up tripping over my own two feet and fell done the porch stairs, hitting the ground. Before I had any time to react I was caught at the throat by Pitch's Shadow Guardians as they surrounded me. Their dark expressions are as lifeless as a puppets and I struggled to break free from the clutches of Shadow Bunny. He held me up in mid-air by the neck and I gasped for air. My last attempt was to try and hit and kick him with the little strength I had left before it faded.

"H-h….he...help…" I croaked.

Then from a distance I could hear a whoop-whoop sound grow nearer and nearer before Shadow Bunny exploded. The rest of the shadow Guardians quickly backed away as I fell to the ground, gagging and coughing as oxygen reached my lungs again. Through my daze I noticed a boomerang flying through the air, and returned the fuzzy paw that belonged to Bunny.

I could feel smile grow on my face as I watched the Guardians appear.

"Well…this is quite exciting." Pitch then revealed himself.

The Guardians readied their weapons.

"There's no point in trying to stop me now." He said with an evil, suggested smile as his eyes wandered up to the sky.

My gaze, along with the Guardians, followed and saw the sky was completely obscure, and Manny was gone. I then got flashes, more like visions, the sounds of howling winds, and the sight of a black twister, that could only release nothing but agonizing pain. I felt like I was suffocating and trapped inside of it, with no hope and no escape.


	17. Chapter XVII

Chapter XVII

_As I stand alone. Sinking like a stone. You can save me now. I can't live without. Tell me what should I do?__—_Adelitas Way, _Closer to You_

As these visions run through my mind again and again, my hears felt amplified as I grew a splitting headache. I held my head in my hands as I groaned in pain, wanting to scream for it to stop. I collapsed to the ground once again, feeling cool, soft hands but warm arms wrap around me.

"Hey! You okay?"

It was Jack's voice, calling for me with a worrisome, concerned tone to his voice.

"J-Jack…it's hurting…" I winced, my hands nearly pulling my hair, my teeth grinding against each other and my eyes squeezing shut.

Then I heard the deep laughter of Pitch. "Do you feel it? That insufferable pain, the Man in the Moon is now feeling?"

"That's enough, Pitch!" I heard North shout.

Then something warm drips from my nose and I take my hand, shakily, wiping whatever the warm liquid was, I see it was blood.

Tears begin to fill my eyes as all I wanted was this pain to end. "Make…it stop…" I begged. "I-I…I can't….I can't take it…anymore."

Jack held me tighter and surprisingly, with what was happening all around, I could hear Jack's breathing and how calm it made me feel. And before I knew it, I again fell into a deep subconscious state.

"Manny!" I shot up in a panic, screaming for my dear friend's name, only to be met with Jack, kneeled down next to me, his hand resting on my shoulder.

"It's okay…" He calmly said.

I take a breath and hunched over, rubbing my temples. "Did I pass out again?"

"Yeah."

"Ugh…I'm getting real tired of that." I sighed, my hands moved from my temples to my eyes, rubbing my eyes with the palms of my hands.

Jack lets out a low chuckle to which I can't help by give a weak smile too.

He then asked. "How are you feeling?"

"Better…thanks." I looked up at him, my voice reassuring.

"So what…" He paused, as if thinking about how to ask his question. "What happened?"

He didn't need to explain what he was asking, for I already knew. "I was feeling…what Manny was feeling."

Jack looks at me with a wavering expression.

"Pitch's power is strong and Manny trapped in his darkness. It's hurting him..." I wrapped my arms around myself, reminding the excruciating sensation I felt. "It's hurting him…and I felt it, but couldn't do anything to stop it." I started to vibrate.

Jack remained silent, his eyes fell to the ground, but the warmth from his arm the wrapped around my shoulders I felt reassured.

While Jack and I remained like that in silence, I sudden thought came to mind. "Where…are we?" I lifted my head and looked around.

I noticed the familiar interior of the room this time it not being so messy or abandoned looking, with no boards covering the window. It was the old office room that I had originally used as my room.

Jack stood up and offered his hand to me, and as I took it he spoke. "Well after that fight with Pitch, North sent the yetis and elves to re-build the place."

"No way." I said in awe as me and Jacked walked out of the room to see the finished renovated Planetarium.

There was a flick and the rest of the building illuminated, and I could see everything clearly. Polished wooden-panel floors, freshly painted walls, and no windows or doors boarded up. The place had been clean of the smell of dust and burning candles. Even the large globe in the middle of the foyer was reconstructed and glimmering in the light.

I stood in amazement as I heard Jack give a low chuckle from behind me. "What do you think? Not bad right?"

"This place looks amazing…" And unable to contain my excitement I jumped at Jack, wrapping my arms around him and resting my head over his shoulder. "Thank you, thank you!"

Returning the hug back, in a low mumble Jack said. "You're welcome…" Clearing his throat we then part away from each other and he nervously scratches the back of his head. "Uh…well North, the yetis and elves did most of the work. So uh...yeah."

"Well I'll just have to thank North when we get back to the Pole—Wait! This is no time to be lolly-gagging, Pitch is out there," I said in a panic as I made my way toward the entrance. "We have to go—" Then I felt myself being jerked back as Jack came around, blocking me from leaving.

"What is it? What's wrong?" I stared at him worrisome.

"I can't let you go." Jack stared back at me with a serious expression.

I felt my cheeks burn. "W-what?"

Jack turned towards the doors that lead outside then back at me. "I can't let you go out there…"

I fidgeted with my hands and bashfully turned away. "Oh… so that's what you meant—wait, why not?" I snapped my head back to look at him.

"It's too dangerous for you, after what we put you through…" Jacked trailed off as if reminiscing the past events.

"Like the kidnapping, the blizzard, Pitch's nightmares." I listed them off and noticed Jack's face grow grim.

Jack opened the door and turned to me. "That's why you're staying here." He briskly walked out slamming the doors behind him.

"Jack!" I screamed and ran to the doors, which wouldn't budge. "No, no!" I then raced to the other doors and windows that I noticed were frozen shut. The last window I tried opening was down in the office, but even that was frozen shut.

Jack came up to the window, his hand resting against the glass, and I couldn't help but rest my hand in the same spot, against his.

"Don't do this!" I pleaded. "You and the guardians can't beat him!"

Jack removes his hand with a determined look on his face. "It's all will be over tonight."

"Please, don't leave me alone!" I screamed out of fear and rage.

Jack's eyes softened. "I'm sorry…" Then he flew off, and eventually out of my sight.

I stumbled backwards, falling on the floor. My hands started to tremble as hot tears stung my eyes but no noise escaped me. Backing myself into a corner, I buried my face in between my knees and wrapped my arms around them tightly. I sobbed silently alone.


	18. Chapter XVIII

Chapter XVIII

_Looking back in time. All the images they tell me where I'm going. They guide me. Look to the skies it's a new day, every day. Feeling so confused but I know your heart is true. Please trust in me__—_ Jonathan Young, _Crossing Fields (Cover)_

The harsh wind felt like it was purposely trying to push Jack back. Back to where she was. It took everything he had not to fly back to her. But as Jack and the rest of the Guardians decided, it was for the best. They couldn't risk putting her in anymore danger, especially the power and strength Pitch had regained. And they certainly couldn't rely on the mysterious power she has developed.

Up ahead, in the far off distance Jack could see Sandy with his big golden sand cloud, whipping hordes of Nightmares out of existence. Jack flew faster, pushing her from his thoughts to focus on the battle that was about to commence.

"Jack! Where have you been?" North shouted from beside him.

Jack looked and see him and bunny his sleigh, flying through the sky, with bunny throwing his boomerangs around, hitting quite a few Nightmares at a time.

"Sorry. I took care of it…I'm here now." Jack replied.

"Is she safe?" Tooth then zoomed up next to Jack on his other side.

He nodded and gave a weak smile.

"Well isn't this a blast from the past." Pitch's voices echoed through the sky, as it reached the Guardians' ears.

They all looked around frantically to locate the source. But nothing but black and dark grey clouds fill atmosphere around them.

"Show yourself!" Bunny yelled.

Then there was a sigh and a gust of black clouds hit Bunny, knocking him over the sleigh railings.

Tooth gasped and increased her flight speed to reach Bunny who was falling.

"What an annoying nuisance." Pitch grumbled. "Now…wait…hang on, there's seems to be someone missing."

North, Jack and Sandman looked at each other in a panic.

"Where's the girl?"

"None of your business!" Jack snapped.

"Oh-ho, it very well is my business, for you see my plan can't be completed until I have her _gone._" The way Pitch said it, made chills run up Jack's spine.

Tooth soon then returned, unsteadily flying while Bunny cling to dear life until getting back into North's sleigh.

"What is your plan?" North roared, with his thick Russian drawl.

Pitch laughed deeply then sighed again. He emerged from behind a grey cloud, with black sand that created a pathway for him to walk on beneath him. "Enough talking." Pitch lifted his hand and snapped his fingers.

I charged every door with chairs and table legs I broke off, and threw everything I could that would shatter the windows, but Jack's ice was so strong that everything I used was did nothing. Huffing and puffing, retrieving the breath I lost due to the energy I spent trying to find a way out and crying, I was out of options, I had no plan of escape this time. Grabbing the last book on the book shelf, I prepared to throw for one last time, but slowly let it slip through my fingers and hit the floor by my feet. Stacks of papers that were tucked away between the covers of the book scattered. I sighed and kneeled down, picking up one sheet one by one. Gripping one of the papers in my hands I realize that it was my old drawings of night skies and constellations. Somehow I was mesmerized by the drawing, until the crayoned colored stars in the scribbled blue night sky twinkled.

There was a child's whisper as it glowed. _Star light...star bright…first star I see tonight…I wish…" _The voice faded along with the picture's glow.

Then as if someone took a photo of me there was a flash of light.

_I saw myself looking in the mirror, my eyes sparkling, and hair longer and waved, skin glowing, I'm wearing a high-low sparkly gold dress. Even though I look a bit different, I know body and soul that it's me. A soft smile appears on my face as my hand lifts up in front of my face and twinkling dots form creating something that I know fully well._

"What the—" I gasped, snapping back into reality watching as the drawing falls to the floor.

Cautiously crawling over to it, I examine the drawing again, this time the drawing did nothing and I couldn't help but laugh to myself. Just then, in my peripherals a shining light appears and I turn to see that the stars in the rest of my drawings had begun to glow. And more whispers occurred all at the same time.

_"__I wish…"_

_ "__Star light, star bright…"_

_ "__First star I see tonight…._

_ "__I wish…"_

Then, another flash.

_I'm back in that sparkling white and gold room, without a ceiling, it was open to the night sky with twinkling stars. This time, I could see Manny visible and full in the sky. I lifted my hand once again, to try and reach for him. Then I could hear his voice, it was calm, but he was warning me. I knew what he was talking about. Pitch would arrive soon with his darkness to try and take over. Manny couldn't do anything for it was time for him to disappear for a little while, and that we would meet again in another life. I felt prepared, I knew I couldn't completely destroy Pitch but I could at least try to slow him down enough for Manny to commence his plan to summon a group of magical beings that could protect the children. Protect the world._

_But if Manny disappeared now it would leave him vulnerable for Pitch to attack him, especially when I knew I would be gone as well. So I had my own plan._

_The battle between me and Pitch happened once again. The Nightmares surround me, and I used every ounce of my power of light to chase them away. I could feel myself become weightless, as my whole body radiated in a bright light, as I started to shatter into little orbs that floated to the sky. It as a sacrifice. One that would for now save the children, the world and Manny. So I gave my power to Manny, for it would not be time yet for him to disappear until I have been reborn, until I remembered who I was._

"I'm a Guardian…" I say to myself when I find my reflection in the ice covered window.

Through the thick grey mist that was the cause of Jack's ice powers and Pitch's dark sand, the Guardians take a moment to regain some energy before attacking once again.

Pitch, with his composure, stood in the distance watching the Guardians fight against his nightmares and Shadow Guardians. He lowly laughed before he yelled over to the guardians. "You should give up now!"

"Never!" North aimed his sword at him then began to charge, clashing swords with his shadow self.

Tooth zooms through the air, dodging the enemies and heading straight for Pitch with a might battle cry, but is tackled by a nightmare.

Sandy with his magical sand that is turning into weapon after weapon to fend off the nightmares with Bunny at his side doing the same thing.

Just when the Guardians thought they could win, Pitch throws something new and much stronger their way.

Soon all of the Guardians are up against their shadow selves, using the same moves, the same attacks, of to which does nothing against their foes.

"This isn't working!" Tooth says breathlessly.

Bunny chucked his boomerang. "Got any ideas?"

Sandy shrugged before thrashing his whip.

"She was right…" Jack mumbled, feeling the urge to give up.

"We have to keep fighting!" North yelled. "Remember, the children believe in us, we fight for them, we protect them."

The Guardians nod in agreement, but alas their fight came to an end when the Shadow Guardians overpowered them, capturing them and bringing them forth to Pitch Black who gives a slow applause. "Oh bravo! How the man in the moon would be so proud…" He gestured his hand to the blackened sky. "That's right…he can't anymore."

The Guardians struggle to break free and to fight once again but the power of the Shadows and nightmares kept them in their place as Pitch continued.

"This is just wonderful, the Guardians at my feet, all that's left is to find the girl and—"

Jack growled in anger. "You won't find her. She's gone. Away from here and away from you."

Pitch smirked. "Well…we'll just see about that, won't we?" He slowly paces around the guardians. "Now who should I start with?" Pitch wagged his finger and gently presses that finger to his lip as he thought. Then his eyes land on Jack and with a twirl of his hand, Pitch creates a jagged dagger, pointing it at Jack.

Jack took a deep breath before closing his eyes and lowering his head.

"Jack no!" North gruffly said as trying to move, but Shadow North aggressively put his hands on North's shoulders, keeping him down.

The rest of the Guardians did the same, but was also held in place by their Shadow selves.

Pitch lifted the dagger that slowly grew into a sword. "I guess I should have asked if you had any last words…oh well." He brought the sword down.

"HEY!" A scream from across the distance brought Pitch to a halt, as the sword just stopped a hairline away from Jack's head.

Pitch looked up, as everyone turned to look over their shoulder. Standing there, out of breath, eyes filled with determination, a menacing glare, hands clenched into fists. Her cheeks burned a bright pink, her hair danced in the icy wind, her clothes disheveled.

Then when she notices the Guardians a warm smile spread across her face. "Sorry, I'm late."


	19. Chapter XIX

Chapter XIX

And I never minded being on my own. Then something broke in me and I wanted to go home. To be where you are. But even closer to you, you seem so very far— Florence and The Machine, _Wish That You Were Here_

"Ah, finally!" Pitch cheered.

I inhaled a trembled breath and slowly made my way closer to everyone.

"Tsk, tsk." Pitch wagged his finger before putting the sword up to Jack's throat. "That's close enough."

I came to an abrupt halt, when I was only now a few feet away.

Tooth worriedly spoke. "What are you doing here?"

"Yes what are you doing here? I mean, it is nice you finally were able to join us." Pitch asked with a sadistic grin.

"Sorry, I guess you could say I was…snowed in?" I winked a Jack who at first down casted his icy eyes but looked up at me with a small smile.

"Well, since you're here now, I'll start with you." Pitch removed the sword way from Jack, shoving him to the ground, and pointed it towards me.

I didn't say a word as I prepared myself for Pitches attack, ignoring the Guardians cries for me to get out of here, to run away. I closed my eyes, again I took in a breath, gracefully lifted my hand, my palm faced towards Pitch as he charged at me. The second the tip of his sword touched the center of my palm, my hand glowed and released a radiant ball of light. In a quick flash, Pitch's weapon exploded, and ribbons of light swirled around, along with twinkling little jewels rained down around us.

"W-what?! No!" Pitch roared in frustration.

"Turns out I am a Guardian…" I looked over at the wide-eyed, flabbergasted five. "Who knew right?" I shrugged, turning my attention back to Pitch who took a few steps back.

I took a step forward, not before Pitch sent the Shadow Guardians after me. I slapped on a confident grin and with both my hands at my side, as if it was the most natural thing in the world to do, I slowly raised them, summoning balls of light that appeared before me, then thin streaks began to attach themselves to these balls of light, all coming together like a game of 'connect the dots', creating a symbol I knew all too well from my time in the planetarium.

A bright flashed blinded us.

Opening my eyes I saw that there were bright, twinkling transparent presence. One of them being of a lion and in my shock whispered. "Leo…"

"What is that?" Pitch growled.

I looked up wide-eyed and I couldn't help but smile. "Oh-ho, you in trouble now!" I excitedly said. "This is the star constellation, Leo." I gently pat the transparent mane of the Lion. "Now go get'em." I ordered and with a mighty roar the Lion charged.

The Shadow Guardians stopped in their tracks and hesitated as they stared at each other.

"What are you doing? Attack!" Pitched yelled, throwing his arms in a frantic gesture.

I remained where I was as I worked up the power I felt course through my veins, I created more constellations one after another as I called forth their names. "Hydra, the water Serpent,. Sagittarius, the archer. Lupus, the wolf…" As I continued to make constellations appear one more came to mind and calmly speaking its name, she appeared before me. "Andromeda, the chained lady…" In a bright light, a silhouette of a Goddess, wearing a long flowy dress, wrists tied in chains, hovered before me.

As we shared a nod, I pointed forward to Pitch, where she joined the rest of the star constellations in the fight. Seeing this opportunity I quickly dodged the attacks that ran over to the Guardians who had their hands bounded by Pitch's nightmare magic. However with a gentle touch of my fingertips it vanished.

"Ta-da!" I said, as I freed them one after another.

"That's incredible!" Tooth gasped happily, "All of it!" She spread her wings and hovered around me.

"How did you do this?" North calmly asked.

I shrugged. "It took a while…but—"

"You figured it out." Jack chimed in as if knowing what I was about to say.

Bunny cut in. "Uh, mates, it's not over yet."

Sandman then caught our attention and pointed over to the fight, where the Shadow Guardians were being destroyed, but there was still Pitch to worry about as he joined in, pushing back my constellations, having them burst into twinkling stardust.

"Well that's not good." I said.

Jack readied himself and looked over at me. "All right, what now?"

"Umm…" I scratch my cheek. "You know what? I actually thought everything would be resolved by now. Didn't plan for this."

The Guardians doubtfully looked at each other as I shrugged innocently.

"But that doesn't mean I have an idea on what to do next." I gloated.

Then a blast of dark magic shot our way. We all managed to dodge it just in time, but it separated me and Jack from the rest of the Guardians.

"Enough!" Pitch shouted. "This time I'll make sure you are destroyed!" He fired that last comment at me, followed by another attack, of which Jack tackled me out of the way.

"Thanks…" I said, catching my breath as I look up at Jack who helped me to my feet.

"Anytime." Jack's hand lingered on mine for a bit longer, before turning back towards Pitch. "Now to finish this…"

"Oh!" I gasped.

Jack looked at m wide-eyed. "What?"

I grabbed him by the arm and yelled over at the Guardians. "North, Tooth, Bunny, Sandy!" I caught their attention then continued. "Keep Pitch busy!"

"You got it!" Bunny yelled back as he fired his boomerangs.

The others pursued in attack, distracting Pitch.

Jack was about to follow but my hold on his arm kept him from going.

"What are you doing?"

"I need you!" I said.

He again looked shocked at my response.

I huffed and said. "I need you to say…" I then leaned in and whispered in his ear.

Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Just say it." I rolled my eyes.

Jack took a deep breath. "Star light….star bright…first star I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might, wish the wish I tonight…" he paused, still looking at me with uncertainty. "I _wish _for Jaime and his friends to be here?"

I nodded in satisfaction.  
Then slowly forming in front of Jack and I, bright glowing spheres gathered, there was a soft flash and next thing I see if the little boy Jaime, and all his friends, and his little sister Sophie.

"Jack?" Jaime is first to speak as he saw Jack, confused, and slowly turned to me. A warm smile spread across his face as if he knew.

Jack laughed in astonishment. "I-it worked…" He excitedly jumped around. "You brought them here? All because I wished, but how—"

"I know, I know…but why don't I explain when this is all over, okay?" I patted his shoulder and walked passed him, kneeling down to Jaime's level. "Hey, kid."

"Hi." He said.

"You think you could give us a hand?" I asked.

Him and his friends looked at one another, and as if agreeing in silence, nodded at me.

"Great, because I'm going to need you to wish as hard and as much as you can for the Guardians and I." I ruffled Jaime's hair before standing back up and walking passed them, headed for where the Guardians continued their fight with Pitch. "Come on, Jack." I shouted.

"North, Tooth, Bunny, Sandy! Draw back!" I yelled at them again.

They responded by doing as I said. They huffed and puffed as they were on the verge of collapsing from exhaustion.

"So, what's plan?" north asked, using his swords for support as he hunched over.

"They are." I said, pointing back at the group of kids.

"What? Them?" Tooth asked, surprised.

Bunny hopped over. "Um, mate, you might not have known this but they have helped us defeat Pitch before, but who is to say that it will work again?"

"But Bunny, aren't kids what make us Guardians?" I said calmly as placing a hand on his shoulder. "Everyone stay back. Do not interfere."

I move towards Pitch, who himself was exhausted, but it was his vengeance and anger that kept him standing.

"You…" He hissed.

"Pitch Black." I spoke confidently, stopping only a few feet away. "It is thanks to your fear, your darkness that showed me the light."

Pitch looked at me in shock, and I could only imagine the Guardians who stood behind me held the same expression.

I continued. "If you hadn't told me of my fear…my fear of what everyone said I am, what I was destined to be, what I was all this time…" It was then I felt that butterfly sensation in my stomach, my power coursing through my veins again.

"I will _end _you!" He spewed his hatred at me.

"It would have been easier to destroy me when you first met me, when you first realized who I was, then you wouldn't have to face the disappointment and defeat coming your way."

Pitch let out an angry roar as he fired one attack after another. He was blinded by his anger that his aim was terribly off from where I was, I barely had to move.

"Believe it or not, your fear had made me stronger, it made me realize who I always was." My voice grew louder as I could feel my power ready to be unleashed. "Pitch Black, you might not feel needed or believed in, in this world. But you can be better than hiding under beds or in closets', you can be better than all of that. You can have everyone face their fears, bring out their true strength and help them succeed!"

Pitch stood there, in a daze as he listened, but it wasn't before long that he scowled as a response. "NO!" He shouted once again, as he readied his dark scythe and swung at me.

But, not before my power was released from my body, a numbing wave of light spread throughout the area, followed by a bright light, of which I was the source of. Blinded by my own power, all I could feel was a numbing sensation crawl long my body, my hair whipping around my face. I opened my eyes once I know that my power had died down enough to endure. And when I did open them, looking down, I saw that my hands and wrists were covered with shining rings and bangles. I was wearing a dress. The most perfect and faultless dress I have ever seen, It was strapless, it sparkled from stardust that attached itself to it, as the fabric flowed from my waist down, it was high in the front and dragged low in the back. The dress had even came with matching goddess-like sandals.

My face became bright red and started to burn as I continued to look at myself again and again. "You know what?" I then started to pace, irritated. "I was okay with the talking man in the moon, I was okay with freaky magical beings coming into my life," I continue as I point to Pitch, who was on the ground, looking at me with shock. "I was okay when one of them was trying to destroy me, and I was okay with finding out I am one of the freaky magical beings, but _this?!_ A dress? Oh-ho no, no, I would like my Converse, ripped jeans and baggy sweater back now!"

Jack spoke up. "Um…" He went to touch my shoulder and I gently place my hand over his.

I take a breath with a smile. "Sorry…I'm fine."

My focused returned to the knocked down foe, as I saw him, frighteningly, trying to scurry away.

"Impossible! This cannot be!" He yelled in agony.

I sighed and came around so I stood in front of him. "I meant what I said, Pitch." I extended my hand to him. "You don't have to do this…you can be better than this."

The expression on his face was hesitant, before smacking my hand away. "And I meant what I said." He then snarled.

"Then you leave me with no choice." I said.

As calmly as I could, I closed my eyes, my hand hovered over him as little twinkling stars appeared and fell from the palm of my hand, slowly covering every inch of Pitch Black. The stars soon engulfed Pitch who continued to thrash around till the last moment, then left no trace of him.

The guardians and children looked shocked as they saw what took place.

"Where is he?" Tooth asked nervously.

I looked away with sad eyes. "Gone…for good."

"What?" North hoarsely whispered.

I then cracked a smile. "I'm kidding!" I walked over to everyone. "He's back where he belongs for now, under the bed." I held my head up high. "And will remain there until Manny or I say otherwise."

Sandman made a quick realization and pointed to the sky, with sand hovered above his head, making the shape of the moon then an arrow pointing the sky.

"Yeah, what happened to the big fella?" Bunny spoke.

"Manny is fine." I respond.

They all looked at each other then back at me.

"He was sick, as that was my fault, for he couldn't go through his moon phases for such a long time now." I folded my hands over my heart. "Back then, I sacrificed myself, I used my power to stop Pitch, and in order to do so I halted Manny's moon phases until I was able returned." I looked around at everyone. "Don't worry, you will al see him tomorrow night as a new moon. Until then, I will look after the sky, and watch over everyone, for I am Manny's…you could say, right-hand man?"

"So you're—" Jack began to say something.

"You're the wishing star!" Jaime yelled excitedly.

North, with a look of amazement on his face, whispered. "The wishing star…" Then jumped and ran over to me, scooping me up in his arms before giving me a bone-crushing hug. "The wishing star! Ah-ha!"

"That's…right." I had a hard time saying as it felt like North was crushing my insides.

North released me as Tooth zoomed over to me, with a gentle hug, Bunny and Sandman patted my on the back and shoulder with approved nods, as I returned the gesture. The children came up to me, eyes looking at me in awe and amazement.

"So," Jacked nudged. "What changed?"

"Not much, other than the star-related super powers, my clothes and the fact that I went from a normal human, or so I thought I was, to a magical being known to be a Guardian." I sarcastically responded.

"That's not what I'm asking." He rolled his eyes.

I sighed. "It turns out that when everyone else believed me, it was I who didn't believe in myself." I smiled kindly.

He returned the smile as we just stared at each other for a moment.

"Oh! That reminds me." I said.

"What?" Jack asked.

I winded back my fist before swinging a punch at Jack's arm.

"OW!" He winced and rubbed the spot where a bruise would soon appear. "What was that for?"

"That was for abandoning me, keeping me locked up in the planetarium, being dumb and not listening to me!" I sternly listed off, as I walked closer and closer to Jack who slowly back away from me. "Where do you think you're going Jack Frost?"

"Hey wind!" Jack yelled.

I felt the wind pick up, but before it could whisk him away I grabbed his hand and pulled him down close enough for me to stand on my tippy-toes and lightly kissed Jack's cheek. "Thank you." I whispered and let him go.

Jack came back down on to the ground, his hand touching his cheek and I could see his pale cheeks show a bit of pink.

Behind me I could hear giggling. When I turned I saw everyone bunched together, staring. I cleared my throat and walked back to them as if nothing happened.

"Well then, it's late, I think it's time for us to go now, right North?" I said to him.

He out a low, soft laugh. "You are right." He called upon his sleigh and prepared for takeoff.

The Guardians gathered in as the children said their goodbyes. As I'm about to walk o felt a tug on my dress. I looked down to see Sophie who looked at me with sadness.

I sighed and picked her up in my arms. "Don't worry, little one." I softly said, pushing back her blonde hair. The rest of the children then gathered around. "I'll be seeing you, watching over you, all of you…" I put her down, where she held on to her brother, Jaime's hand. "Whenever you may need me, I'm just a wish away." I winked and made my way to the sleigh.

Jack came along beside me. "I'm only a wish away?" He repeated.

I rolled my eyes and laughed. "I know, it's cheesy."

"Actually I was just wondering if that implies to me as well."

"We'll just have to see now won't we?" I perked up an eyebrow and walked on ahead, where Bunny extended his paw for me to help me into the sleigh.

Grabbing the hem of my dress, I took Bunny's offer, giving him a warm smile as I climbed into the sleigh. I sat next to Tooth who took my hand with a smile. Babytooth popped out from behind her and fluttered over to my, nuzzling into my cheek. I patted the little creature on the head, who then flew over to Jack who took a seat across from me and beside Sandy. Sandy looked at me with a pleasing grin as the sand above his hand gave a thumbs up. I once again returned the gesture with my own hand. Ahead North looked back at us from the front of the sleigh and nodded. I did the same and soon enough we took off into the sky. I raised my hand and fired some of my power into the air, where starlight fireworks exploded beautifully.

**THE END**


	20. Author's Note

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

First off, I am so terribly sorry this took so long. Not that writing or creativity should be rushed, however, I felt the need to apologize but also thank you. **Thank you** everyone who have stuck with me, who had stuck with and continues to read this fanfiction and has commented/reviewed with such wonderful, positive feedback and compliments. It means the absolute world to me.

Why I did it take so long to complete? Like 3 years to complete? Well…I'm a very ambitious person you could say. I enjoy not only writing, but doing art (drawing, painting, digital drawing/painting) and making videos (amv's, abridged series, crack videos). I had also had been away at school for 2 years (so glad that's over).

I hope you all liked the ending of ROTG: The Celestial Awakening (endings are always so complicated _) Now it may be "The End" for Rise of the Guardians: The Celestial Awakening, but it's just the beginning! (sorry for the cliché…I am ashamed…) I plan to…or at least try to write a few special stories/epilogues for this fanfiction because I have a few silly ideas brewing up inside my head which I would love to share. It may not be right away but hopefully I can produce such stories in the future. For now want to focus on other fanfictions I have in mind and that I'm currently in the process of writing now (I'm sorry if some of you may not know of what the category is of the fanfiction)

I hope to hear more reviews and comments! Please keep on reading! J

Want to see my art and videos? Here are the links:

user/AbigailAngel61


End file.
